Victoria Grace Gilmore
by Caitlincat
Summary: Gilmore Girls- Rory's little baby is now all grown up with a life absolutely no one expected her to have. At sixteen she's got life pretty much figured out, right? Wrong. Will include Luke/Lorelai and Rory/Jess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a completely new story that just popped into my head so I thought I'd write it down and just see what people think. Let me know what you think and if you'd like another chapter in the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Victoria Grace Gilmore was born at 2 minutes past midnight on the 21st of May, 2017, in the back of a car. Logan was driving wildly through the streets with Rory wailing in the back so Lorelai ended up delivering her granddaughter halfway down the interstate. She cried. So did Rory, with relief partly. Looking at that baby, Rory was sure that she would never let her go. That all changed fairly quickly.

 **2033**

Victoria Gilmore sprints into her building of flats in West London as fast as humanely possible. Not only because it's raining but because she missed the bus (again) and now she's late. She doesn't usually mind being late but not today. Today is special. Victoria presses the call button on lift desperately.

"It's broken, Victoria darling." says Mrs Potter.

"Oh Thanks Mrs P, I'll take the stairs." says Victoria, turning and sprinting upstairs. "Tell Mr P I say hi!" She calls down afterwards.

"Happy Birthday Vicky!" says Ella, who lives on the first floor.

"Thanks Ella, talk later, I'm late."

Victoria lives on the sixth floor which she used to love when she was a little girl because when she looked out her window she thought she could see all of London and she felt on top of the world. Now, however, it's just annoying.

"Hey, Vic. Happy Birthday kid." yells Brian on the third floor. "Don't forget you owe me five pounds!"

"Can't you let me off for my birthday, Bri?"

"Ok but don't expect a gift as well."

Finally Victoria makes it to her flat and bursts in the door, dumping her bags in the hall.

"Dad, I'm home!" she calls. "I've missed you so much you have no idea! Dad?"

Victoria wanders into the kitchen and finds a note on the table that wasn't there when she left. It's written on fancy stationary from her Dad's office.

 _Vicky,_

 _I'm so sorry kid but I had to run. The plane from New York was delayed so I could only stop by the flat for five minutes before my meeting and my plane to Brussels leaves tonight. It sucks because I really wanted to see you. I've got some news. I'll be back in two weeks. Lily will look after you. Don't touch the bag in the living room. It's a surprise! Be good in school. Keep your eye on the prize. Harvard, remember? Happy Birthday, Ace, I love you so much._

 _Dad x_


	2. Birthdays

**2033**

"Happy Birthday to you." sings Lily, Victoria's babysitter, carrying in a cake. Victoria objects to the word 'babysitter'. At sixteen she doesn't need a babysitter, just someone to check on her during her Dad's long business trips. Lily has been looking after Victoria for as long as she can remember and as far as Victoria's concerned, they're friends now.

"Thanks Lily." says Victoria. Lily had been called over on very short notice so Victoria didn't have to spend her birthday by herself.

"Blow out the candles then!" says Lily. "Make a wish, kid."

Victoria blows out the candles.

"What did you wish for?"

 _I wish I knew my mom. I wish my dad was here. I wish someone cared._

 _"_ New shoes." says Victoria, quickly, with a smile. "Hey what do you think Dad got me? It must be in that bag, right?"

"Must be." says Lily, flopping onto the couch next to her. "Your Dad's good at presents and he's got good taste so I'm sure it's something great."

"Shall we peek?" asks Victoria, cheekily.

"Vicky!" says Lily, giggling.

"Well, shall we?"

"Go on then."

"You look for me."

"Oh come on, Vic!" says Lily. "Look for yourself."

"But I might get caught!"

"How? Your Dad's halfway to Brussels. How many pieces of cake have you had?"

"Four. And he could find fingerprints."

"Four!? You impress me more everyday. If your father dusted for fingerprints and found mine he'd fire me." says Lily.

"He'd kill me."

"Then he'd be done for murder. Your Dad's smart. He wouldn't risk jail time."

"Ok, Ok I'll look." Victoria peeks into the plastic bag. "It's a box."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." says Victoria. "Like a shoebox but bigger."

"Intrigue." says Lily. "I wonder what your Dad's got up his sleeve."

"I miss him." says Victoria.

"That's good. It means he's a good enough Dad to miss. I never missed mine."

"I just wanted him to be here on my birthday." says Victoria, miserably. "I was going to tell him about George today."

"Really? You were?"

"I've been wanting to for ages I just couldn't find a good time and I figured today..."

"Tell him later. I'm sure he'll be cool with George. George is great and he really likes you. What's the problem?"

"Yes because the history of relationships between fathers and their daughters' boyfriends is so positive." says Victoria, adding whipped cream to a fifth slice of cake.

"But your Dad's different."

* * *

 **2017**

"Happy Birthday baby girl." whispers Lorelai to her granddaughter. 'Baby girl Gilmore', as everybody's calling her, was born 9 hours ago and now they're in a hospital and Rory's fast asleep.

"Hey, I'm your grandma." says Lorelai softly to the tiny baby. "But we're going to have to find something else for you to call me because 'grandma' sounds way to old and it reminds me of my mother who is nowhere near as awesome as yours." Lorelai smiles at the sleeping Rory. Logan opens the door quietly.

"Is she asleep?" he asks.

"Rory or the baby?"

"Both."

"They passed out about 20 minutes ago. Have you held her yet?" asks Lorelai, rocking the baby.

"Rory or the baby?"

Lorelai rolls her eyes.

"No, I haven't." says Logan.

"Well here." Lorelai hands him the baby. Logan takes her awkwardly.

"Am I doing this right?"

"Just hold her a little closer to your body. There! Perfect. You're a natural." says Lorelai. "Doesn't it feel right? Kinda warm and fuzzy and special."

"Yeah, it does. God, I've never loved anything more. Is that crazy?"

"No that's natural, Logan, because she's your daughter. I felt the same way with Rory. Complete, unconditional, intense love. It's actually pretty scary."

"Tell me something I don't know." says Logan.

"Aw Logan, I know we've had our differences in the past..."

"Trust me, I know."

"But just trust me on this, you're going to be a phenomenal dad. The best." says Lorelai.

"How can you tell?"

"Mother's instinct." says Lorelai. She pauses for a moment, carefully considering her next question. "Logan, what are you going to do? What's your next move?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." says Logan, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Odette still doesn't know, does she?"

"No." says Logan. "And I feel terrible about it but she's been away and telling her over the phone felt so... wrong. Am I a crappy person?"

"No." says Lorelai. "You've done some crappy things but you, Logan, the person, you're a good guy. As much as it pains me to say it. And you're going to be a good dad, too."

* * *

 **2033**

Victoria is not the most popular girl in school. Not by a long shot. She has the slight rebellious streak that most people in that group seem to have but she would never go to parties or drink or do any of the other stuff they did. This meant that she didn't quite fit. Victoria didn't quite fit anywhere. And, unlike most people, she didn't really mind being alone. She preferred to read at lunch but sometimes she would hang out with the rest of the people who didn't fit.

This group consisted of Jacob, a sweet but incredibly shy boy who pretty much never spoke. Samantha, who most people thought was weird for one reason or another and Chloe, who turned goth last year and got kicked out of the preppy group. These people are not really life-long friends but they're ok for a couple of lunchtimes. Victoria's real friends were Lily and the people who lived in her building. For this reason, Victoria didn't really like school.

"Hey! Vic! Wake up!" Samantha nudges her hard.

Victoria opens her eyes sleepily. "What?"

"It's time to go to our lesson, we're gonna be late, get up!"

"Sorry, sorry." says Victoria, dragging herself up off the table and walking next to Samantha.

"How come you're so tired?"

"I was up late reading Kafka."

"Bless you?" says Samantha.

"He's a novelist, Samantha, and I need to read more of him if I want to get into Harvard."

"Why do you want to go to Harvard?"

"I don't know I just always have. How cool would it be to live in America? Aren't you bored of England? Don't you want to see something?"

Samantha shrugs. "Not really. I'm pretty happy here."

"Well I want to travel like my dad does to see...something." says Victoria "Anything."

"And your dad gets back tonight?"

"Yep." says Victoria, smiling. "And he says he's got news. I wonder if he's finally found a girlfriend."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review with any feedback. I really love knowing what you thought. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Surprises

**2033**

Victoria paces around the entire flat and checks her watch again. Then she sits on the blue chair. Then the white one. She straightens her dress and decides to wear a different one but before she gets to her bedroom the doorbell rings. Victoria takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Hi."

"Hey." says George. "You look amazing."

"Oh no, this dress is wrong and my skin's really bad today..."

"You look amazing." George interrupts. Victoria smiles. "What's the curfew for tonight then?"

"My Dad should be home about nine so I need to be back by eight thirty ideally." says Victoria, grabbing her purse.

"Right." says George, with a slight tone in his voice. "Because if your dad ever sees me the entire world would implode."

Victoria stands up straight and places her hand on his shoulder. "I will tell him, I promise. I've told everyone else! It's just that...he's my best friend...and I wanted to do it face to face."

"I get it but Vic, you talk about him so much and I actually just want to meet the guy."

"And you will." says Victoria. "Tomorrow. I'll tell him tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep." says Victoria, confidently. "I'll welcome him home, make him some tea, sit him down and just tell him."

"Well, good." says George, slightly stunned. "Come on then, let's get going."

* * *

 **2017**

"Hey babe." says Lorelai, tiptoeing quietly into Rory's room.

"Hey." says Rory, sleepily. She's lying on the bed with the baby in her arms.

"I've got Luke with me, can he come in?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Rory, how are you?" says Luke. "Oh wow, is this the baby?"

"No Luke, this is Brittney Spears from the past. We're hoping to make money from her singing career and buy a mansion in Hollywood." says Lorelai.

"Yes Luke, this is the baby." says Rory. "It's a girl."

"A girl! Oh that's amazing Rory, I'm so proud of you!" Luke says, awkwardly hugging Rory.

"You're proud that she had a girl? That wasn't really her." says Lorelai.

"In fact, I think that trait is determined by the father." says Logan, walking into the room.

"Hey, congratulations Logan." says Luke, shaking Logan's hand.

"Thanks man."

"Hey babe, could you and Logan maybe go back to the house and grab some clothes for us?" asks Lorelai.

"Yeah sure." says Luke. He kisses the sleeping baby's forehead and then kisses Lorelai gently on the lips. "See you soon, grandma."

"Shut up!" says Lorelai, punching him playfully on the arm.

Once the guys have gone, Lorelai smiles at Rory and sits down next to her. "How are you, kid?" she asks, gently.

"I'm fine." says Rory, smiling. "I'm great."

"Rory..."

"Honestly I'm ok."

"Rory you don't have to pretend. You've just had a baby! Come on, tell me what's going on in there."

Rory considers for a minute and looks Lorelai in the eye for the first time. "I'm exhausted." she says, eventually. "And everything hurts but I don't want to complain because everyone will think that I'm ungrateful for the labour being uncomplicated."

"I don't." says Lorelai. "Rory, honey, having a baby is hard. It's so hard! Yes it's amazing too obviously but that doesn't make it easy."

"Mom, what am I going to do?" says Rory, tears rolling down her face. "I don't know how to do this and everything hurts and I'm not prepared and she's here and she's perfect and Logan's got Odette and I can't do this on my own."

"Hey, Rory you're not on your own. I'm here and I got you, kid. And I got you too, little baby no name." says Lorelai, wiping tears from the baby's face.

"Thank you." says Rory, softly.

* * *

 **2033**

"I still can't believe you sat on my lap for half an hour on the bus while everyone stared at us." says George. They're on the fifth floor of Victoria's building. George always insists on walking her all the way up.

"Well I had to give up my seat to that old lady and then the guy with the three kids clearly needed it more than me. Besides I like sitting on your lap."

"Well that's great for you but I still can't feel my left leg." says George as they climb up to the sixth floor. "Why do you live on the sixth floor anyway? It's so many stairs."

"My dad picked it, I don't know why." says Victoria.

"It had the best view." says a voice. Victoria and George look up to see Logan, standing outside the door of the flat.

"Dad!" says Victoria, running and hugging him. Logan picks her up, as grown up as she is, and holds her tight.

"How's it going Ace?" he asks her, putting her down.

"Dad," says Victoria, standing back next to George. "This is George. He's my... Well he's my friend."

"Hello, George." says Logan, leaning over to shake George's hand and pulling Victoria away as he steps back. "You've been out with my only daughter, I guess?"

"Yes, Mr Huntzberger."

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" asks Logan, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Yes, Mr Huntzberger." says George, feeling a little scared.

"Good."

There's a brief, awkward silence until George catches Victoria's eye who's miming _wrap it up_ with impressive energy.

"I should get going now." says George, getting the not-so-subtle hint. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he says to Victoria.

"Of course."

Logan waits until George has gone down a few flights of stairs and then turns to Victoria. "What do you think? Did I scare the kid enough?"

"Dad, I'm sorry you kind of got surprised by this. I didn't think you'd be home yet."

"Hey, Ace it's ok. I kind of figured you had something romantic going on from your voice on the phone and the fact that you haven't called me on Friday or Saturday nights for a while."

"I wanted to tell you in person..."

"I know, kid, I get it, it's fine." says Logan, walking her inside. "You're an amazing girl and you're getting older too. I kind of figured something like this would happen eventually. I'm not mad, just make sure you're smart about everything ok?"

"Sure. I will I promise. Now tell me all about Brussels." says Victoria, sitting down with Logan on the couch.

"Nice subject change."

"Thank you."

"Brussels is completely amazing," says Logan. "So different to here. Good chocolate too, you should go someday."

"I really want to." says Victoria, eagerly. "Travelling sounds so exciting. I'd love to see the Eiffel Tower and cycle round Amsterdam and go to all the places you go to but without the boring job."

Logan laughs. For the first time in a while, now he thinks about it. "You will one day." he says. "One day I'll take you to all those places."

"Can that day be tomorrow?" asks Victoria. "Come on, Dad. Money's not a problem! Let's just be crazy and go!"

"I'm sorry, Ace. We'll do it all one day but things are crazy right now. I can't just take off. And you have to go to school to get into Harvard."

"I know." says Victoria, disappointed. "What's your news anyway?"

"What?"

"In your note you said you had news."

"Right." says Logan. "And I do. But it's late now and I want to tell you properly tomorrow morning."

"Ok." says Victoria. "I'm going to bed then."

"Night kid."

"Goodnight. I'm glad you're back, dad."

Logan smiles at her but as soon as she's gone, the smile falls off his face and he sighs heavily, stares at the bag with the box in it and pours himself some scotch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Any predictions for what's going to happen next? I can tell you this, the next chapter is going to be _intense._ It's going to get really interesting really quickly. Tell me your predictions and any other thoughts in the reviews, I'd love to hear them. **


	4. Changes

**2017**

It's one in the morning and Logan rolls off Lorelai's couch to respond to his daughter's cries. The baby is nearly two weeks old and she still doesn't have a name. Logan has been staying with Lorelai and Luke to help with the baby and tonight is his night to look after her.

"Shh, baby girl, Daddy's here." Logan whispers, softly. He's got the hang of holding her now and usually just his presence is enough to calm her down. Not tonight though. She continues to cry, louder than before.

"Is she hungry?" says a voice from the kitchen.

"You can go back to sleep, Rory. It's fine, I've got this."

"It's ok." says Rory, joining Logan at the pop up crib in the living room. She looks at the two of them and smiles. "This kid needs a name, you know."

"I know." says Logan. "But nothing seems to suit her."

"I want it to be special." says Rory. "Like my name and mom's name."

"Not another Lorelai, please!"

"No, obviously not but a family name might work."

"We're not calling the kid Shira." says Logan. "I can't do that to her."

"And I think mom would cry if we called her Emily."

"So what does that leave us with? Honour? Because I don't want a sister and a daughter with the same name."

"What about Victoria?"

"Victoria? Very regal. Where did that come from?" asks Logan.

"It's my mom's middle name. It's beautiful and I think it suits her. What about you?" asks Rory.

"She could definitely rock the name Victoria. And your mom wouldn't mind?"

"Of course she wouldn't. She'll be pleased to know that her entire name is living on in younger generations."

"So, Victoria?"

"Victoria."

* * *

 **2033**

Victoria wanders into the kitchen to get breakfast. It's pretty early but London's awake so Victoria's awake. Logan is sat at the kitchen table. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. The mysterious box from the bag is in the middle of the table.

"Hey, Dad." says Victoria. "What's up?" she adds, noticing his pale face and dark circles.

"Victoria, sit down a minute. We need to talk." says Logan, avoiding eye contact.

Victoria is a little taken aback by this. Her dad never calls her Victoria. It's always Vicky or Vic or Ace. Victoria stares at Logan for a minute, trying to figure out what's going on but his face gives away nothing. She sits down opposite him.

"Victoria," Logan begins. There it is, Victoria again. Something's definitely up. "I have something to tell you and I want you to listen and try not to be upset with me, ok?"

Victoria nods.

"What do you know about your mom?" asks Logan.

Victoria stares at him, completely bewildered. Logan never talks about her mom. Ever. He's comfortable talking about periods, alcohol and sex but he breaks his back to avoid talking about Victoria's mother.

"Nothing." says Victoria. "Except that she gave me my last name."

"Oh yes." says Logan, smiling slightly at the memory "She was adamant that you were going to be a Gilmore girl. She picked your first name too, you know."

"Really?" says Victoria. Sixteen years of knowing nothing about her mother and now, finally, some information. It's about time.

"Yep. You were named after your grandmother. Victoria was her middle name."

"My grandmother?" says Victoria, shocked. Victoria had always longed for a grandmother like all her friends had. A soft, warm grandma who gave you hugs and bought you clothes. Shira was nothing like that. 'Genetic lottery I'm afraid, Ace.' Logan would always say 'Some people get awesome grandparents and some people get Mitchum and Shira'

Logan takes a deep breath and opens up the box on the table and takes out a photo for Victoria of a woman with dark hair, like her own, and very blue eyes.

"This is Lorelai or, more commonly, Rory Gilmore."

Victoria doesn't say a word but she takes the picture from Logan gently and stares at it intently.

"There are loads more photos of her in this box. And photos of you with her when you were a baby and your grandma, too." Logan says, passing her the box.

Victoria takes it quietly and shuffles through endless photos of the woman who's a part of her who she knows nothing about.

"Ask me anything you want about her, Ace. Anything at all."

"What's she like?" asks Victoria softly.

"Rory is... well Rory is strong. And funny. And very motivated. She loves movies and books and coffee and cake and... well she's so much like you, Ace. It used to kill me everyday as you became more and more like her and I missed her so much."

Victoria nods to herself, not looking up from the pictures. "And why did she leave me?"

"I can't tell you that, Vic." says Logan.

"You said I could ask anything."

"Yeah but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place."

"The whose place is it?" says Victoria, looking up for the first time.

"Rory's." says Logan. There's a small silence.

"Did she love me?" asks Victoria, unwanted tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh Vic of course she did. Does. She loves you so much."

"How do you know?"

"She asks for new pictures of you all the time. She asks me for updates on you 24/7. She wants to be a part of your life it's just that we both figured that...you're so settled and... we didn't want to upset you or confuse you or... make you give me that face you've got right now." says Logan

"How could you..."

"Please understand that we did what we thought was best. Neither Rory or me would ever do anything to hurt you."

Victoria stares at him, clearly still angry but another thought springs to mind.

"Why are you tellling me all this?" she asks.

Logan takes another deep breath and looks his daughter in the eye. Time for part two.

* * *

 **2017**

"Come on, Victoria, please stop crying." says Rory to the stroller as she attempts to get it up the steps outside Luke's. Luke spots her and rushes out.

"Here, let me do this." he says, effortlessly picking up the stroller and carrying it into the diner.

"Thank you." says Rory.

"Don't be silly it's my pleasure." says Luke, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder. Victoria starts to cry again. Luke bends down and strokes her head then lifts her up and hands her to Rory.

"Thanks Luke."

"Now, what can I get you? Coffee?"

"You know me so well."

Luke pours her coffee and smiles at her and the baby. "She looks like you y'know?"

"Does she? I just think she's a mini Logan."

"No, I see some of you in there." says Luke. Rory's silent for a minute. "What's up, Rory?"

"Luke, did you feel connected to April straight away?" asks Rory, suddenly.

"What?"

"Did you have that instant connection with her as soon as you knew she was your daughter?"

"I...I mean I loved her straight away, if that's what you mean." says Luke.

"No, I mean a connection like everyone says they feel when they have a kid?"

"Well I guess I didn't have that instantly, no." says Luke, after a moments thought. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. It's just that mom talks about that connection all the time with me and her. And Logan clearly has it with Victoria but I... well I love her of course but, I don't know. It doesn't seem like the same thing."

Luke nods and thinks for a minute. "Just give it time, Rory. Parenthood is different for everyone. Just give it some time."

* * *

 **2033, part two**

"Why are you telling me all this?" asks Victoria again, having not got an answer the first time.

"I've made a mistake." says Logan, eventually. "A big mistake. A thirty million pound mistake, in fact."

Victoria sinks back into her chair after having stood up in anger.

"The company is struggling." Logan continues. "And, as you know, I put a lot of our money into this company which we are now not getting back. I'm also getting paid a lot less."

"Dad, I..."

"Let me finish, Ace. I can fix this mistake. And I will. But it means a lot more traveling."

"Like four more months?" asks Victoria.

"Like four more years." says Logan. "I also can't afford to pay anyone to look after you."

"No more Lily?" asks Victoria, her heart breaking a little.

Logan shakes his head and massages his head.

"I'll be alright on my own, Dad." says Victoria.

"Not for four years straight, you won't."

"Oh please don't send me Mitchum and Shira." Victoria begs.

"I would never do that to you, Ace. You know that."

"Can't I come with you, Dad?" Victoria asks, desperately, sensing where this is going. "You know I want to travel and see the world. We can do it together."

"It's not sensible, Victoria. I'll be moving constantly and there won't be time for you to settle into a new school and you need a stable education for Harvard."

"It doesn't matter about Harvard." says Victoria, in tears now. "It doesn't matter, Daddy I just want to stay with you."

"No way, kid, you're too smart for that."

"So what's going to happen to me?" asks Victoria, dreading the answer.

"Well your mom's been pushing to see you for a while." says Logan, avoiding eye contact. "And I know it's not ideal at all but the timing is pretty amazing and Vic," says Logan, making eye contact with her for the first time. "I really don't know what else to do."

"You're sending me to live with my mom in America." says Victoria, stunned.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapte! What did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Goodbyes

"Can I get you anything, miss?" asks the flight attendant. Victoria is so lost in thought that she doesn't respond. "Miss?"

"Sorry...I... I'm fine, thank you." Victoria stammers. The flight attendant rolls her eyes. Victoria reads her name badge. _India._ Appropriate for someone working in the travel industry. Then again, if your name determined your occupation Victoria would be a queen. That might not be so bad. Queen's probably get to fly first class. Or at least business.

Victoria turns her attention to the screen in front of her. It says that the flight lands in fourty minutes. Fourty minutes before her world changes forever.

The goodbyes had been strange. Lily had hugged her tight and told her to keep in touch and FaceTime and Skype and Instagram and Snapchat. George had simply handed her a note and told her not to read it until she got there. None of it felt real.

Victoria's been in a weird state of limbo since her dad announced that she'd be living with her mother and nothing's felt real since then. She didn't cry at all when it was time to say goodbye. Logan did. He cried buckets, Victoria had never seen him cry that much ever. He kept apologising through the tears. Victoria wanted to tell him that it was fine, that she was ok, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Victoria pulls out her carry on bag and studies the photos again. Logan has written everyone's names on the back so she'll recognise them when she sees them. _Lorelai, Rory(mom), Luke(Lorelai's husband), April(Luke's daughter), Liz(Luke's sister), TJ( Liz's husband), Doula(Liz's daughter), Emily(Lorelai's mother)._ _"_ They've got pictures of you too, Ace." Logan had said. "They'll know you."

Logan's box of photos from Rory had photos of other people too. A woman about her mother's age. "That's Lane, she's your godmother." Logan said. A man and a young woman. "That's Christopher and Gigi." Logan told her. "You won't see them much but that's your grandfather and your aunt." There was a picture of another man too. "That's Jess, Luke's nephew." Logan had told her. "And you mustn't trust him at all, understand?". Victoria didn't like looking at the photos of the people. It was very confusing. But the box had photos of the town in it too, and she loved them. There was a beautiful white gazebo, an old-fashioned sweet shop, a lake and a photo of Lorelai's house. It looked like something out of an old movie or a fairytale. Sounded like it too: _Stars Hollow._

* * *

After the plane had landed and everyone had been herded off. Victoria just stands in the Hartford airport and looked around. She's never been out of England before. Well she has, but she doesn't remember it.

Everyone around her is moving except two women. They're standing still and staring at her. When she catches their eye, the older woman, who must be Lorelai, puts her hand over her mouth in shock and her eyes fill with tears. She walks over to Victoria quickly and hugs her tight. Victoria stiffens. She's not used to maternal affection but she quickly softens and hugs her back.

Lorelai releases her and steps back. "Now let me look at you." she says. "God, you're perfect, absolutely perfect. You were a beautiful baby but my god, you're a perfect young woman. I would hate you but I just can't, you're too sweet."

"Mom, please..." says Rory. "Sorry she talks a lot."

"It's my thing."

"Hello." says Rory, offering Victoria her hand.

"Hello." says Victoria, speaking for the first time since the flight attendant.

"Oh my god, your accent!" says Lorelai. "Like Emma Watson!"

"Oh yeah, but she's from Oxfordshire. My accent is a little more London." says Victoria.

"It's adorable." says Lorelai. "Now come on, we've got a cab waiting. In London it's a taxi, right?"

"Right." says Victoria, smiling slightly and following Lorelai. Rory walks slightly behind but Victoria barely notices. Lorelai's enthusiasm and energy is fun after six hours on a plane.

"Victoria, what do you like to eat?" asks Rory, gently. "For dinner tonight."

"Ohh yes, the important questions. Chinese, pizza, Indian, burgers, salad or roulette." says Lorelai.

"Salad? Dad said you guys didn't do salad." says Victoria. "Which is smart if you ask me."

Lorelai turns to Rory and smiles. "She's ours." she says, tears in her eyes.

Victoria waits a moment then asks "What's roulette?"

"Oh, we go to Al's Pancake world and just see what's going on." says Rory.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh it is."

"How about burgers then? They seem suitably American."

"Sure. And I know a place." says Lorelai.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapte! Sorry, I know it's been a long time coming but trust me, if I could spend all my time writing I would. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you liked or didn't like and what you want to see. This chapter had less speech so let me know if you like that or not.**


	6. Beginnings

"Your first American burger, how is it?" asks Lorelai.

"Good, Thank you." says Victoria. And she's not just being polite, it is amazing. "So you're married to Luke?" she asks carefully.

"Yep, we've been married for over sixteen years. The day we got married was actually the day Rory told me she was pregnant with you."

"Are you married Rory?" asks Victoria, getting curious.

"No but I've got a boyfriend. We've been together a while."

Victoria is about to ask his name when Luke comes over to the table.

"How was everything?"

"Awesome, honey, you've really outdone yourself today." says Lorelai.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Victoria. I'll see you at home later."

Victoria nods. He used the word 'home'. Maybe it is home now. Weird.

"At the moment we're staying with mom because my flat isn't big enough and I thought it would be easier this way." Rory explains.

Victoria nods again. She feels like a bobble head and she really hasn't said much at all since they got off the plane. Lorelai and Rory speak a mile a minute and they seem to have their own language. Victoria can follow it but it's difficult.

* * *

That evening the four of them sit and watch a movie. Victoria doesn't really pay attention because she's really so tired. She excuses herself halfway through to go to bed. Rory shows her to her room.

"This was my room." says Rory. "But it's yours now."

"Thank you." says Victoria, quietly.

Rory looks as though she's about to say something but clearly changes her mind. "Sleep well." she says.

"What should I call you?" asks Victoria quickly, before she leaves the room.

Rory hesitates. "Whatever you want, I guess. Mom or Rory is fine."

"I think I'll stick with Rory for the minute." says Victoria, thoughtfully.

"Ok." Rory nods. Victoria finds it really difficult to read Rory's emotions. "And what do I call you?"

"Vic or Vicky or Tor, I don't mind. Just not Tori."

"Why not?"

"It's the nickname for a political party in England and I want to avoid confusion." Victoria smiles.

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Dad calls me Ace." says Victoria, suddenly.

Rory freezes. "He does?" she says softly. Victoria nods. "He used to call me that. It's been his nickname for me since we were in college."

"You met in college?" asks Victoria.

"Yes, we..." Rory stops suddenly. "It's late." she says. "You should get some sleep, beat the jet lag."

Rory leaves and closes the door behind her.

* * *

"How is she?" asks Lorelai, as soon as Rory walks back in to the living room.

"She's fine." says Rory.

"I'll go in and say goodnight in a minute."

"She seems pretty relaxed for a kid who's whole world has just turned upside down." says Luke.

"Yeah, I worry she's just a good actress." says Lorelai. "Poor thing has no idea who her mom is for sixteen years and now she has to live with her. We might as well be strangers."

"But we're not, we're family." says Rory. "She just needs some sleep. And so do I. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight hun." says Lorelai.

Luke and Lorelai fall into a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"Lorelai, you wanna tell me what you're thinking." asks Luke.

"What?"

"I'm trying to open up communication like the marriage therapist said. So come on, talk to me."

"I just... I don't know." Lorelai sighs.

"About what?"

"How to feel. On the one hand, I love Rory so much and I'll always support her, no matter what because my mom didn't with me."

"Right. And on the other hand?"

"That's my baby granddaughter, Luke. And she grew up without a mom and that makes me so sad but it was Rory who caused that."

"It was a long time ago, Lorelai. And you weren't mad at Rory then."

"I'm not mad at her now I'm just... I don't know."

* * *

Victoria sits down on the bed, alone for the first time in ages. As she sits down she feels something crackle in her back pocket. George's note. Now she can read it.

 _Vicky_ ,

 _By now you should be in Stars Hollow and if you're reading this before, you're a cheat. I know it's strange to get a letter but it's far more romantic this way. I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking about you and wishing you luck. Now here are two big things. And reading them together is really going to be hard. And I'm sorry. Maybe read them while someone's with you._

 _1\. I don't want you to feel tied down in Stars Hollow. I think it's best if you try and start_ _fresh and build a new life. A life I can't be a part of. You should meet other guys and feel free to be with them. However don't lose touch, I want to be friends._

 _2\. This part is most painful. While I want you to move on and live your life I think it's important that you know that I love you. I'm completely in love with you, I can't help it. And that I will probably always love you a little. I will miss you so so much, Vic, you have no idea._

 _George._

By the time she's got to the end of the note, the entire thing is covered in teardrops. Victoria grips the note tight and let's the fat, hot tears that she's been holding back all day roll down her cheeks. There's a knock on her bedroom door. Victoria wipes away her tears quickly.

"Come in!" she says, trying to sound as bright as possible.

Lorelai pushes open the door and notices Victoria's tear stained face immediately.

"Oh honey," says Lorelai, flying over to the bed and holding Victoria tight. This just makes Victoria cry again. "What's wrong sweetie, is it really that bad here?"

"No, no it's just... it's nothing." Victoria decides against talking to Lorelai. She hardly knows this woman.

"Honey, that's crap and you know it." says Lorelai. "Now please let me help you."

Victoria hands her the note.

"George. Boyfriend?" asks Lorelai. Victoria nods. She watches as Lorelai reads the note. "This is tough, kid. This is really tough."

"I know."

"You know I think it's right though. Long distance is hard and you two are both so young, despite the maturity in this letter. Is he your first boyfriend?"

"Yep. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first... everything."

Lorelai doesn't say anything and for a while they just sit.

"He was perfect." says Victoria, eventually. "He didn't mind meeting dad and dad liked him. It was going to be perfect."

"George met Logan? Brave kid."

"He was."

"I'll tell you what I told Rory. Your first love is intense. And your first breakup even more intense."

"Does it get better?"

"Honey, if it didn't, I would never leave my bed."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. As always, please let me know what you thought and what you want more/less of. Thanks again 3**


	7. Discoveries

"Rory, phone!" yells Lorelai. "Come on, hun, did you forget that you're my personal slave for life?"

"I've got it, hold on. You're so impatient, it's annoying." says Rory.

"Why thank you."

Rory ignores her and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace, how's it going?"

Rory freezes for a minute. It's still so strange to hear his voice. Logan and Rory have obviously spoken on the phone recently but before that they communicated almost entirely through email.

"Hi."

"How's my kid?"

"Our kid."

"My kid. For now."

"She's... she's pretty amazing Logan. She's really smart and she wants to go to Harvard. Was that you?" asks Rory.

"Nope that was her."

"She reminds me of me." says Rory.

"She's her own person. But I will agree that you two share similar interests." says Logan.

"The coffee and the reading and..."

"She's your double Ace, I guess that answers nature vs nurture. How's she settling in?"

"Well, she really hasn't been here very long at all. I think it will be easier when she starts school." says Rory.

"Maybe. Does she miss London?"

"I don't know, she's not very chatty."

"She'll get there." says Logan. "Can I speak to her?"

"Sure." says Rory. She puts her hand over the phone and calls "Victoria! Your dad's on the phone!"

Victoria sprints out of her room to the living room and grabs the phone. "Thank you." she says to Rory, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey dad, where are you now?"

Victoria wanders into her room and Rory sits down heavily on the couch, deep in thought.

"I'm off to marriage counselling, I'll be back by four." asks Lorelai, walking downstairs. "Hey, who died?" She adds, noticing Rory's solemn expression.

"What? Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Logan."

"Ah. So you're thinking about him?"

"No!" says Rory.

"Oh Rory, I know that look." says Lorelai.

"It's probably just old feelings resurfacing. It's difficult, you know, he's the father of my child."

"I know. That's a special connection."

"And he raised her so well." Rory continues. "Maybe..."

"No, Rory, come on! Maybe there are feelings there, new or old, but unless you're absolutely sure, which you're not, you can't act on them. Because for that girl, that's the dream. In her mind that will mean that you and Logan will get married and you can look after her in London. She'll think she's going to get her whole life back, her friends, her boyfriend..."

"She has a boyfriend?" asks Rory.

"Well, ex but... focus please!"

"Sorry, sorry, I understand what you're saying..."

"Not to mention Jess." says Lorelai. "That boy is so good to you."

"Yes. I love Jess, I do. But maybe I never stopped loving Logan." says Rory.

"Jess vs Logan again." says Lorelai. "The old battle."

"Yeah but I'm not 21 anymore."

* * *

"So, how is the land of the free?" asks Logan.

"It's good, it's... big. Everything's huge, the buildings, the shops." says Victoria.

"I know. Is it scary?"

"A little bit."

"And how are you getting on in Stars Hollow? Do you like Lorelai and Rory?"

"They speak so quick but they're great. Well, Lorelai's very chatty, I know she wants me to trust her. Rory seems to want us to be close but every time we talk she kinda stops herself." says Victoria.

"It's an adjustment for everyone Vic."

"I haven't actually been out in Stars Hollow yet other than to get dinner. Lorelai says when we do go out I'll be pounced on by the town. She says I'll feel like a celebrity."

"That you will." Logan laughs. "What's going on tomorrow for you?"

"Um.. something called Friday night dinner?"

"Ah, the famous dinners! That's a Gilmore family tradition. You'll meet Emily then. She's a character."

"My great-grandma?" asks Victoria.

"Yeah."

"Dad, is Rory ever gonna tell me why I grew up with you?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. You could ask her."

"Maybe."

There's silence on the line for a bit.

"Dad, I broke up with George." says Victoria, finally.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart." says Logan.

"Not your fault."

"It is. I made the mistake. I can't look after you. I sent you away."

"Because you love me." says Victoria. "And I love you. And I miss you, daddy."

"I miss you too, Ace."

* * *

"Luke, you're a really good cook." says Victoria the next morning as they're eating breakfast.

"And he's hot too, the perfect combination." says Lorelai.

"All he needs now is a wealthy uncle who dies and leaves him heir to millions of dollars."

"Ohh, good idea, could you arrange that sweetie baby sugar pie?"

"Sorry, no family windfalls here, just family obligation." says Luke. "More bacon, Victoria?" Victoria nods.

"Ah damn it."

"I can still cook, remember? I do keep you alive."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that." says Lorelai.

"We'd be alive if it weren't for you. We'd just never eat cooked meals." says Rory.

"That's not being alive." says Luke.

"Hey Rory, where do you live?" asks Victoria, suddenly.

"Uh... ok." says Lorelai.

"Sorry, I know it's weird I've just been wondering. Cus you said we're only here temporarily. So where's permanently?"

"Well, firstly it's looking like temporarily is going to be a little longer than expected." says Rory, looking to Lorelai for support.

"Right." says Lorelai. "You and Rory are going to stay here with us for a little while longer because it's so difficult to find housing and you need to go to school and stuff."

"Ok."

"But you know that I live with my boyfriend. Or I did before I came to stay here."

"Right. Where?"

"In New York."

"New York?" Victoria's eyes light up. She looks the happiest Rory's ever seen her.

"You like New York?" asks Luke.

"I don't know but I want to go there. More than anything. It's on my list of places to visit and I never thought I'd actually get to go there but now I can! Can we go? Please mum, please?"

Rory's about to answer but Lorelai chips in first. "That sounds like so much fun! You could go before the break's over, right Rory?"

"Please? I want to see your flat." begs Victoria. "Or apartment. Whatever."

"I mean, I guess we could..."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" says Victoria. "I'm gonna go make a list of all the stuff I want to see."

"She's cute." says Luke.

"Mom! What did you do?!" says Rory.

"Rory! I don't know."

"Mom, I can't take her to my apartment. Jess lives there with me! I can't lie to him about a whole person!"

"Oh, my god. I forgot he doesn't know, does he?" says Lorelai. "Oh I'm sorry kid. It's just she called you 'mom' for the first time and I thought you two could bond."

"Jess doesn't know what?" asks Luke.

"We could have bonded in other ways." says Rory.

"Like what? Rory you need to get to know her better."

"Hey! Jess doesn't know what?"

"It's hard to bond. She's complicated." says Rory.

"She's sixteen! And she's just moved countries."

"Right." says Luke, standing up. "Can someone please tell me what Jess doesn't know."

"About Victoria."

"About Victoria being here?" asks Luke.

"No about her existence." says Lorelai.

"You never told Jess?"

"Well, it was never mentioned. I never lied to him. It was just awkward at first like 'Hey Jess in the time between you visiting me and us starting to date I had a child who's being raised by her father in London.' I meant to tell him at some point but the longer I waited the harder it got." says Rory.

"I can't believe _you_ didn't tell Jess?" says Lorelai to Luke.

"Well, it never came up. Contrary to popular belief we do not spend all our time talking about you two."

"Right you talk about tools and football too." says Lorelai.

Luke continues, ignoring her. "Plus we didn't talk much around that time. And if you hadn't noticed Jess and I are not the best communicators."

"No way!" says Lorelai, sarcastically.

"Um, hi?" says Rory. "Dilemma. Help please."

"Right. You have to tell him, kid." says Lorelai, firmly. "It's time. He'll probably end up living with both of you at some point. He has to know."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave reviews to let me know what you want more of. I always take the reviews into account because I love reading them so much. Thanks again!**


	8. Traditions

Rory puts her key in the lock of her New York apartment and takes a deep breath.

"Rory?" calls Jess.

"Hi."

"Hey." says Jess, kissing her quickly. "How's your mom doing? She feeling any better?"

"Um yeah, a little better." says Rory. She'd forgotten about that lie.

"Good. And Luke?"

"He's fine too."

"Rory, sit down. I got something for you."

"Jess, you didn't have to..."

"No, I know I wanted to." says Jess, leading her to the couch. He grabs a pretty little box and puts it on Rory's lap.

"Jess, I..."

"Open it. Go on." says Jess.

Rory llifts the lid off the box. Two huge green eyes stare back at her.

"You said you didn't want kids. I get that so I thought that maybe this could be good." He smiles at her hopefully.

Jess is right. Rory hasn't wanted any more kids. She'd been too scarred by what happened with Victoria and she didn't want the same thing to happen again. Besides, she didn't trust herself to be a good parent.

"Do you like him?" asks Jess, taking the little black kitten out of the box. "I just figured that your mom already has good old Paul Anka. I know you think cats signify loneliness but look at this little guy."

"I..love him, Jess." she says, quietly. Jess really isn't one for grand gestures, that's more Logan's speciality. But this gesture isn't grand at all. In fact it's very, very tiny. "Does he have a name?"

"Dodger." says Jess. "From Oliver Twist. D'you remember?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

"Now, Friday night dinner is not something we enjoy, it's something we tolerate under the name of family obligation and get over with as quickly as possible." says Lorelai, pulling into the drive.

"Ok.." says Victoria.

"I'm talking bolt down the drinks and the food and run, Ok?"

"Right. Why do you do this?" asks Victoria.

"When Rory was younger she got into this super fancy private school. It was great but I didn't have the money for it then. I don't have the money for it now, if I'm honest, Chilton was so expensive. Anyway, my parents were really the only option and of course they wanted something in return so...here we are."

"Blackmail?"

"Totally."

"It was good though." says Rory. "Or mom never would've come back."

Lorelai rings the doorbell. An elderly woman opens the door and glares at them.

"You're late! Honestly, Lorelai, am I asking for the earth when I ask my one and only child to arrive for dinner at seven! But, no! You're never here at seven. Always late, never early, funny that. Who's this?" asks Emily.

"Victoria, Mom. I told you she was coming."

"Oh yes, right. My mind can't keep up with your Lorelai. Then again, no one's can. Come through then, let me look at you." she says to Victoria.

Victoria steps into the light and stands awkwardly. She's not used to being scrutinised. She's suddenly very thankful for Lorelai's loan of one of Rory's old dresses. Her jumper and jeans look would certainly not pass the Emily test.

"I thought you'd be blonde." says Emily finally. "With blue eyes. I always pictured Logan and Rory's baby to be blonde and blue eyed."

Victoria smiles awkwardly, unsure what to say. Luckily, Lorelai jumps into to save her.

"No, mom. She's got our hair and I personally think it's lovely."

"And her brown eyes from you, grandma." says Rory.

"From my dad, actually." says Victoria.

"Hmm." says Emily, breezing through to the drinks area.

Rory grabs Victoria's arm and pulls her through after Emily.

"But we weren't invited through yet." whispers Victoria.

"Trust me." Rory whispers back.

Emily turns around, stares at them again and sighs. Victoria takes a half step closer to Rory.

"Lorelai! Must you dawdle always?"

"Sorry mother." says Lorelai, making a stupid face at Victoria once Emily's turned her back.

"Now Victoria, ignoring your grandmother's facial acrobatics..."

"How did she see that?" Lorelai mouths to Rory.

"Eyes in the back of her head." Rory mouths back.

"Tell me about how you lived in England." Emily continues. Lorelai and Rory stop talking, eager to listen to the response, realising they don't know much about this themselves.

"I..uh...I lived in London. In Kensington actually, which is a fancy borough of London."

"Where Kensington Palace is?" asks Lorelai, in awe.

"Yes. It's a very rich part of West London. I've lived there since I was eighteen months old, as you know, in a block of flats with my dad. Well, dad was away a lot so I had a kind of babysitter called Lily. But Lily was more like my best friend. Dad sent me to an expensive public school, that's what you would call a private school. I knew everyone in the building I lived in and I had a boyfriend called George. I knew all the bus lines and the tube lines that I needed to know because you can't drive at sixteen in the UK. I had a life there, and a past and a future. And then, well, you know the rest." Victoria takes a sip of the water Emily's put in front of her and looks around at her tiny, captive audience.

"Thank you." says Emily, more softly than before. "Now let's eat."

* * *

"How was the dreaded dinner?" asks Luke as they walk in, kissing Lorelai.

"Just the usual."

"She didn't ask why I wasn't there again?"

"No. She was too distracted with this one." says Lorelai, rubbing Victoria's back.

"Oh yeah, of course your first Emily encounter. What did you think?"

"I liked her." says Victoria quietly. "But I couldn't eat that food, I'm kinda hungry."

"Caeser's in the diner so if you head down there he'll fix you up something." says Luke.

"Sounds like a plan." says Rory.

"I'll meet you there kid, go on ahead." says Lorelai.

"We'll order you a burger."

"Thanks babe."

Rory and Victoria grab their coats and leave the house. Without thier chatter, the house feels a lot smaller and quieter.

"You didn't show up for counselling today, Luke." says Lorelai eventually. "At one remember?"

"Oh yeah, right, I'm sorry I totally forgot. Next week though."

"I set a reminder on your phone."

"You know what I'm like with technology Lorelai!" Luke jokes, grabbing a plate to wash up.

"This is the third week running, Luke. I just sit there in her office feeling stood up and embarrassed."

"I don't want you to feel like that..." says Luke, making eye contact for the first time. "I'm sorry."

"Just show up next time."

"Thing is, Lorelai, I don't think we need those sessions anymore. I love you and you love me and we're happy." says Luke, returning to the washing up.

"It's more complicated than that Luke, and I need these sessions. You know I do. You need them as well you're just in denial. Listen, I don't wanna fight with you. It's too late and I'm too drunk. Just show up next week, Ok?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review to let me know any thoughts you have, good or bad, I'd love to know what people think of this story so far. Thanks again!**


	9. Events

"Okay, are you ready?" asks Lorelai.

"No." says Victoria.

"Oh, come on honey, it's not that bad."

"It is." says Victoria, looking up at the school.

"Sweetie, the town was constructed in a snow globe, it's biologically impossible for anything to go wrong here."

"And how many times have you been engaged?"

"Shut it, you!" says Lorelai, playfully. "C'mon now, I told you, Kirk and Lulu's kid is in your year, and one of Zach and Lane's sons is just a year below you and the other just started high school this week as well."

"I don't know any of these people, Lorelai!" says Victoria. "Please, just give me a few more days to settle in. And I want Rory to be here on my first day too."

"Vicky, she'd be here if she could, you know that, but she had to work."

"Please she wasn't there for any other firsts on my life." says Victoria.

Lorelai looks at her and sighs. "Fine. You start next week. Well played, missy. And I'll introduce you to these people at some point. You should definitely meet Lane, she's your godmother."

Victoria's life in Stars Hollow has been confined to the safe bubble of Lorelai's house up until this point and Victoria likes it that way. She's not particularly motivated to leave it either, but Lorelai says that this isn't really 'living' in Stars Hollow.

"Oh! I got it! It's the firelight festival tomorrow, we'll go to that. The whole town will be there and there'll be stories and marshmallows and you'll have a chance to meet everyone." says Lorelai, after an uncharacteristic pause.

"What's the firelight festival?"

"We celebrate the founding of Stars Hollow. It's very romantic. It's where I first realised I loved Luke, I think. And not just had a crush on him but loved him in a 'let's get a house and a kid and a cat and spend our lives together' kind of way. Of course it took me seven years to sort that dream out but... that's where it started."

"That's nice, I'm not looking for romance though." says Victoria. "I'll go along to meet the town if you want me too."

"I do. It's important, it'll help you settle in. But maybe it would be less scary if you met just one person first. Hey Lane!" Lorelai calls out.

"Oh, hey Lorelai, what's up?"

"Not much. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hunter's still pretty nervous about high school so he likes us to drop him off."

"Oh yeah, Zach and Lane's sons alternate between Korean names and American ones." Lorelai explains quickly to Victoria.

"Oh yeah, we've got Kwan, Steve, Hyeon and Hunter. Four boys, the pink never came to our house, unlike Rory's of course." says Lane, squeezing Victoria's arm. "Nice to meet you, honey. You look so like your mom."

"You know who I am?" asks Victoria, speaking for the first time.

"Oh everyone knows. We've been waiting for this since the day you left, the whole town has, and then Babette saw a girl with Lorelai and Rory in Luke's, we just knew you were back." Lane smiles, wrapping her arms around Victoria.

 _A whole town has been waiting for me and I didn't even know it._

* * *

"Oh wow, that's the biggest bonfire I've ever seen!" says Victoria.

"Do you have bonfires in England?" asks Rory, curious.

"Of course we do! Bonfire night, or Guy Fawkes night is a pretty big deal. I guess it's mostly fireworks now but sometimes we have a bonfire. Once dad and I went to one in Victoria Park. It was all the way on the other side of London but dad said we had to go because it was named after me. I believed him because I was only about five. This is much bigger, though."

"Yeah, we don't do anything by halves in Stars Hollow." says Lorelai, feeling briefly very sad. That gullible little kid phase is so cute and she wishes she got to see her only grandchild at that stage.

"Sugar!" calls a voice. "You're here!"

"Who's that?" asks Victoria.

"Babette." Lorelai answers, laughing. "Boy she's going to be happy to meet you!"

"Hello, dolls." says Babette. "I heard East side Tilly saying you were bringing the kid tonight but we all know East side Tilly lies every chance she gets but you're here!"

"I am." says Victoria, softly.

"SHE'S HERE!" Babette yells to the crowd. Everyone turns to stare at Victoria.

"Good luck, kiddo." says Rory, smiling. "It's time to meet Stars Hollow."

* * *

"Ok, ready to go to New York?" says Rory, warming up her car.

"Yep." says Victoria, grabbing her bag.

"Got your list?"

"Of course."

"I guess we're off then." says Rory, pulling the car out of Lorelai's driveway. They sit in silence for a bit. Rory looks at her daughter, who looks so much like her. How come they aren't talking? Lorelai and Rory barely paused for breath they spoke so much in the car, or anywhere really.

Desperate to make conversation, Rory asks "Did you enjoy the festival?"

"Yes. It was crazy though. Was that Kirk guy drunk?"

"Nope that's just Kirk." answers Rory, smiling.

"That's insane."

"What's even more insane is that he managed to produce a relatively normal child."

Victoria smiles but doesn't say anything. Rory tries to pick the conversation up again.

"What's first on your list?"

"Your flat. If that's alright with you?"

"Right. My apartment, of course that's fine."

More silence.

"Will we live in New York one day?" asks Victoria, finally.

"I don't know. Maybe. Not in my current apartment though, it's too small." says Rory brushing the question off slightly. "Don't you like living with Lorelai and Luke?"

"Of course I do, it's just not permanent. I'd like to know what's going to be permanent."

"For now, just see mom's house as home. It's more than likely we'll be there for an academic school year. That's best for you I think."

Victoria nods. "Are Luke And Lorelai okay?" She's asks.

"No." chuckles Rory, thinking she's joking. "Their dog is called Paul Anka!"

"No, I mean in their relationship. Are they ok?" asks Victoria, seriously.

"Why? What do you know?"

"I heard them having an argument about marriage counselling. It didn't sound good."

Rory sighs. "Mom and Luke have a..uh...complex relationship. It has its ups and downs."

Rory pauses and glances over at Victoria.

"Hey! Don't look so worried, it's ok!" says Rory, noticing Victoria's expression.

"I need them." says Victoria, nearly in tears. "I need them to look after me and love me and be there so I can love them. Who will look after me if they break up and need time alone."

"I will!" says Rory, likes it's obvious.

Victoria looks at her and doesn't say anything. But Rory can read her face. _You_ _weren't_ _there_ _before. How can I trust you to be there this time._

"They'll both always be there for you, and me. I promise." Rory says, gently.


	10. Meetings

**Hope you enjoy this pretty dramatic chapter, I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and supporting this story. It's always really scary to put a story out there so any feedback has been so much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lorelai half walks half falls down the stairs. She's particularly tired this morning.

"Oh good, you're up!" says Luke, putting a frying pan in the sink. "Rory and Victoria just left for New York."

"Good." says Lorelai, yawning.

"I have to go into the diner but I will see you for marriage counselling at 1.30."

"It doesn't start until two." says Lorelai.

"I know but I want to be early, just in case."

Lorelai nods and surveys the kitchen. Rory's forgotten her coat. Hopefully she won't freeze without it. She feels Luke staring at her and looks up. "Are you Ok?"

"Lorelai, I just want you to know that... I really am sorry about everything before I was just... well I was just stupid. Insanely stupid. You know that I'm in this. I'm all in, I always am so if you want us to do this, we'll do it."

"I don't want us to, we need to. Both of us." says Lorelai.

"Right. You're right. I've cooked you breakfast, eggs, just how you like them." says Luke.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." says Luke, grabbing his coat.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." says Lorelai.

Luke smiles and kisses Lorelai, wrapping his arms her. "I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore."

* * *

"So, you've driven through New York. Was it everything you thought it was going to be?" asks Rory.

"It's crazy!" says Victoria, breathless. "Are people always that angry here?"

"Oh they're not angry, they're just expressive."

"That one woman was expressively trying to kill us then."

"Yeah, well... that's New York." says Rory, surveying her little flat that they've just walked into. The thought of getting a bigger place scares Rory a little. She can hardly keep this place going _without_ a kid in it. Recently, she's been thinking about her mom more and more. She managed to keep her job and her house and her daughter all running smoothly when she was only seventeen years old. She made it look easy, but it definitely would not have been.

"Wow!" says Victoria, standing on the couch to look out the window. "It's even more beautiful from up here!"

"Just wait until we get up the Empire State Building, you can see all of New York from there."

Victoria spins around and jumps down from the couch. She's excited and seems to Rory like a little girl again.

"I think I could live here." says Victoria. "Not here specifically but here in New York."

"Well, the advice is 'Live in New York City once, but leave before it makes you hard.'"

"And 'Live in Northern California once, but leave before it makes you soft.' Mary Schmich, I know that quote." says Victoria, browsing through Rory's massive book collection, which takes up an entire wall.

"I have more under the bed." says Rory. "They didn't all fit in the apartment so a lot of them are still at mom's house."

Rory's about to offer to show her the rest of the books and offer to let her take some home if she wanted when she hears a key in the lock.

"Who's that?" asks Victoria.

"Uh.."

"Rory, I bought Dodger a new bed and I think you need to kill me now because I have definitely gone soft over this goddamn cat." says Jess. "Oh, Hi." he says when he sees Victoria. "Who are you?"

Victoria doesn't respond and squeezes her eyes tight shut. _I know you, I know you._

"You said you were out of town this week." says Rory.

"Yeah well, plans change. And I wanted to surprise you, I knew you would be here and who's this? Who are you?"

Rory sits down on the couch with her head in her hands.

Victoria is still concentrating. _I_ _know_ _you_ , _I_ _know_ _your_ _face_ _from_ _somewhere_. _From_ _a_ _photograph_. ' _That's_ _Jess_ , _Rory's_ _boyfriend_. _You_ _can't_ _trust_ _him_ ' says dad's voice in her head. "Jess?" she asks, to make sure.

"Yeah."

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

Jess shrugs. "Sorry kid."

"My name's Victoria." says Victoria, piecing things together in her head. "Victoria Gilmore. I'm Rory's daughter." With that, Victoria leaves the apartment and runs out of the building and into New York. She's hoping Rory won't follow her, and she doesn't.

* * *

"Lorelai?" asks Victoria, when her grandma picks up the phone.

"Hey kid, I can't talk, I'm late for marriage counselling. Are you in New York?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I hope you're having a great time, but I gotta go."

"Lorelai wait, I need you to come get me. Jess showed up and he... please can you pick me up. From Rory's apartment. Please?"

"Sit tight, hun. I got it. I'm coming." says Lorelai, everything suddenly different, she abandons her plans and rushes to the car, grabbing her car keys and hanging up the phone on the way.

* * *

Victoria is quiet all the way home. She doesn't speak over dinner and then withdraws to her room. Luke and Lorelai don't push it either, the poor kid is having a rough time.

Victoria is lying on her bed with her arms wrapped around her, hugging herself. Lorelai watches this sad scene, leaning on the door frame of Victoria's room.

"Cramps?" she asks. Victoria shakes her head. "Broken heart?" she asks. Victoria shakes her head again. "Ah, because those are really my specialities."

"You know what's wrong." Victoria mumbles.

"I do. I was just checking." says Lorelai, sitting on the bed.

"Who else didn't Rory tell about me?"

"Honestly? I'm not completely sure. The whole family know, Rory's dad included. And the town know too. But other than that, I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"I don't know, babe."

"No, why did she give me up in the first place?" asks Victoria.

"I can't tell you that, it's not my place."

"Everyone says that." says Victoria.

"Everyone's right."

Lorelai pauses for a moment. Then after a minutes thought, she says:

"My cure for cramps is hot cocoa and hugs. My cure for broken heart is too much pizza and repeated viewings of Funny Girl. Maybe if we combine those too, it might help you a little?"

Victoria nods then hesitates.

"Rory's staying in New York tonight. To talk things out with Jess." Lorelai whispers, taking Victoria's hand. "Come on, I'll make cocoa, you go find Funny Girl."


	11. Festivities

**Happy** **holiday! Enjoy this crazy Christmas themed chapter.**

* * *

Logan is woken at around eleven at night by his familiar ringtone. He picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?" he says, his voice croaking. He only got back to New York yesterday and jet lag is proving unbeatable.

"Logan? I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Ace. What's going on, why are you calling me? Is Vic ok?"

"She's fine. Well, physically anyway but.." Rory's voice fades out and cracks slightly.

"Rory, what is it? Are you crying?" asks Logan, sitting up.

"I did something really stupid, Logan, really stupid."

"Welcome to the club."

"But this is different, I think I broke our kid, or your kid sorry." says Rory.

"I don't think you can break Victoria, Ace, she's pretty strong."

"But I did, she was so upset and now Jess is..."

"Woah where did Jess come from?"

"Nowhere, I..." Rory stumbles over her words.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rory hesitates. "Not really..."

"Right then. Here's my advice. Victoria is not broken. Kids are designed to bounce back from the majority of their parents' screw ups. However, I would imagine that she is hurt so you need to deal with that first, and Jess later, got it?"

"Ok.." says Rory.

"It's nearly Christmas, Rory. Spend it with your daughter. I wish that I could."

* * *

 _One_ _week_ _later_

"Hey! Wake up, honey! Merry Christmas!"

Victoria opens her eyes to see Rory standing next to the bed, complete with reindeer antlers and a light up jumper.

Victoria doesn't react. "What is this?"

"This is Christmas morning, Scrooge. Here, I wanted you to open this present now, before everyone else gets here." Rory hands her a small, beautifully decorated package.

Victoria looks at the present, then up at Rory. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Open presents? Because it's Christmas." says Rory with a smile, even though they both know that's not what she meant.

Victoria sighs but opens the present. It's a small, shiny, black box. Lifting the lid reveals a necklace consisting of purple gems on a silver chain.

"It was mine when I was your age. And it was my mom's before that. I think it's really pretty."

Victoria stares at the necklace for a moment. This is what she always dreamed of as a kid. Something, anything, that once belonged to her mother. Victoria strokes it then slams the box shut.

"This changes nothing." says Victoria, getting up and leaving.

* * *

"It's all ready!" says Sookie, leading Lorelai to the kitchen.

"Oh Sookie, this is amazing, thank you so much!"

"Well, since Martha insisted on cooking everything this year I had to make something."

"In that case, thank Martha for me."

"I will. I should get home and see the grandkids." Sookie giggles. "When did our lives become so... grown up?"

"No idea." says Lorelai, smiling.

"Hey Lor!" calls a familiar voice. "Santa Claus is here!"

"I'll get going." says Sookie. "Merry Christmas."

"If I can't find a place to put down all these presents I'll have to just throw them out!" says Chris, stumbling in with armfuls of gifts.

"Chris." says Lorelai smiling.

"In the flesh. Now where's this famous granddaughter you've been on about?"

"I suppose that's me." says Victoria.

"Hey! Look at you! Just like Rory, how crazy. Come here, honey." says Chris, pulling her into a hug.

"Nice to meet you, too." Victoria laughs. "Chris?"

"Oh no, call me Pops, the others do."

"Hey where's Gigi?" asks Lorelai.

"Parking. I'll go help her. Back in a minute." says Chris, jogging back outside.

"So, what do you think?" asks Lorelai.

"Pops?!"

"I know that's a little weird."

"And the hugging?"

"He's enthusiastic." says Lorelai, removing carrots from a tray.

"But he's nice."

"Yeah, he turned out all right." Lorelai smiles.

Luke wanders into the kitchen from dowstairs and sees the huge piles of gifts. "Is Chris here?"

"Yeah he's outside."

Suddenly, four small, blonde children rush through the kitchen, chasing each other.

"Kids! Please stop and say hello to your cousin, Victoria." says a woman, who Victoria recognises as Gigi, her aunt.

"Hello, Victoria." say the children, obediently, before chasing each other outside.

"So that's Gigi?" asks Victoria, whispering to Lorelai.

"Yep. And that guy's her husband, Gray. She's a full blown soccer mom now."

"I can't believe we're related." says Rory, dropping into the conversation.

"The kids are Francine, Pierre, Jean-Paul and Eliza." Luke whispers to Victoria, as the happy chaos continues around them. "They're Gigi's kids. All of them have crazy skills. Pierre is tri-lingual, he speaks French, English and Mandarin and he's not even ten yet. And the little one, Eliza, she's only five but she's already playing piano concerts."

"Freaky..." says Victoria.

"I know, it's insane. They're like robot children, I don't think they sleep.

"Chris loves them, though." Lorelai chips in "So much."

"I see that."

"Hey, April's here!" says Luke.

"Gees Dad, I'm not Elvis." says April. "Are you Victoria?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot you existed. Merry Christmas."

"Um, thanks." says Victoria.

"Lorelai! Why is your door open? Did it not occur to you that any passing burglar ot mafia member could just come in here and rob you blind? Though I don't know if it would be worth his while he may only get twenty dollars on ebay for all of it."

Lorelai sighs. "Ladies and gentlemen; my mother and the true spirit of Christmas."

* * *

After all the greetings have been done everyone settles down into conversation. Victoria feels like a movie star with everyone asking her questions and her four little cousins climbing all over her.

"So Jean-Paul has joined Francine and Pierre in karate." Chris is explaining to Lorelai. "Isn't that right, bud?"

"Arigatou." says Jean-Paul, bowing. "That means thank you."

"How awesome is that?" Chris grins, turning back to Jean-Paul.

"Freaky, freaky, freaky." Lorelai whispers to Rory.

"Hey big brother!" says Liz. "Sorry we're so late, TJ got mad at the GPS again."

"Liz! You made it!" says Luke, hugging her. "Where's Doula?"

"Outside cleansing the house." says TJ.

"Um excuse me, the house is clean... enough." Lorelai interjects.

"No, it's not." says Emily.

"Apparently it's not spiritually clean." says Liz. "I don't know, ask Doula, she's the expert."

"Don't you just love Chrismas?" says Lorelai to Victoria.

* * *

Lorelai stares at her kitchen table full of trash, picks up the entire tablecloth and dumps in the garbage.

"I saw that." says Luke.

"Well, what's the point in the Christmas if you can't be lazy. Besides, all the guests have gone and I don't want to work anymore."

"Didn't Sookie cook?"

"Shut it, you." says Lorelai. She notices Luke has his coat on. "Hey where are you going?"

"New York." says Luke, avoiding eye contact.

"What, you want to escape being roped into cleaning up that bad?

"No. I'm going to Liz and TJ's to see Jess."

"Ah. Right." says Lorelai.

"I didn't want to bring it up earlier..."

"Luke. It's ok. He's still your nephew."

"I know, but is it weird now?" asks Luke

"Not unless you make it weird."

"Ok, well, wish me luck."

* * *

Victoria is flicking through the TV channels, trying to find one that isn't showing Home Alone and ignoring Rory.

"Hey kiddo, can I talk to you for a sec?" asks Lorelai, walking in.

"Ok."

"So, I have one more present for you."

"Lorelai, you and Luke already got me the shoes. You didn't have to get me anything else!"

"No, I wanted to." says Lorelai. "And there's a story with it. I don't know how much you know about our past, Rory and me, but on Rory's second Christmas we had literally no money. We couldn't afford Christmas, basically. I was so upset. I wanted Rory to have everything. So I found some scrap pieces of fabric around the inn and I made Rory this little bear. She called him Poky, I don't know why, but she loved that thing. More than any of the super expensive presents she got the year before. But now you're here. And I can afford to give you a present that comes from love but is a little bigger than Poky. Here." Lorelai hands her a white envelope.

Victoria opens it and her eyes fill with tears. "This is a plane ticket." she says. "To Paris."

"I know you want to travel." says Lorelai. "So here. Go. Travel."

"But there's only one. I don't think I can survive in Paris alone."

"You won't have to. Your dad is working in Paris for that month so he's going to see you and... oh honey don't cry!"

"Thank you!" Victoria sobs. "Thank you so, so much."


	12. Revelations

**Sorry for the long gap between chapters. Hope you enjoy this one! Please let me know if there's anything you want included in the next chapter or just anything at all!**

* * *

Luke pours himself a green tea in the dark kitchen. Lorelai and Victoria went to bed a while ago and he doesn't want to wake them. Luke hasn't been sleeping well recently. He has too many thoughts flying around in his head, mostly about this marriage counselling thing. The therapist said to write down anything he wanted to discuss but Luke can't quite bring himself to do it.

His train of thought is broken when the front door slams. Luke jumps.

"Who's there!" he calls out, grabbing the coffee pot for self defence.

"It's me, it's Rory." calls Rory.

"Jeez you scared me! Warn a guy next time, would you?" says Luke. Then he notices Rory's streaked mascara. "Woah, what happened?"

"He took the cat." says Rory.

"What?"

"Dodger. The cat. Our cat. I went back to feed him this evening and he was gone and a note was left."

"A note?"

"A note that said that he took Dodger."

"Who took Dodger?" asks Luke.

"Jess! Obviously Jess. The note said 'from Jess' not 'love', 'from'" says Rory, sinking into the chair.

"Rory..." says Luke, trying to think of something comforting to say.

"I just didn't think he'd go as far as to take my kitten!"

"I'm sure that..."

"Maybe it's for the best." Rory interrupts. "Now I can focus on Victoria. No more Jess reminders."

"If that's..." Luke begins.

"Yes. That's it. This is for the best. Thanks for helping me figure this out, Luke." says Rory, kissing Luke's cheek. "Goodnight."

Luke watches her leave, bemused. He grabs a pad and paper and writes down: ' _Discuss_ _how_ _to_ _comfort_ _Lorelai's_ _daughter_ _because_ _she_ _never_ _told_ me'

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! It's your first day of school, aren't you excited!" says Rory, shaking Victoria awake.

Victoria sits up and stretches. Rory has been waking her up every morning for the past two weeks.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my kid! I wake you up in the morning and take you to school."

"Oh so now you admit it." says Victoria.

"Please, Vic." says Rory. She sounds tired. Victoria rolls her eyes and drops the subject.

"Hey, hey, how's my little high school student?" asks Lorelai, knocking and entering.

"Tired. Nervous."

"Excited?"

"Scared."

"Well, that's natural, you'll get used to it, cliché as that sounds."

"I just don't know anything about American high school, only what I've seen on TV and that's not particularly comforting. And I'm not a fan of this whole 'wear your own clothes' crap. People judge you whereas uniforms mean you're all the same."

"Down with free expression!" says Lorelai.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, we leave for hell in half and hour so get up, get dressed and get optimistic."

* * *

Victoria walks into the classroom and looks around. She knows it's important which desk you choose to sit at. Right now, she has the choice. She wanted to be early for this exact reason. Victoria picks a desk near the front but not in the front row, it seems the safest choice.

After a few minutes the others start coming in. Victoria keeps her head down and fiddles with her pen. It's really fancy. One of Rory's 'please forgive me' presents.

"Hi." says a boy, who's sat down next to her.

"Hi." says Victoria, softly.

"How you finding school?"

Victoria looks up at him. "You don't have to be my welcome buddy or whatever they call it here." she says. "I'm fine."

"Ok, if you're sure." says the boy. "I'm Bracken, by the way, in case you change your mind. And there's only one Bracken here."

"Bracken?" says Victoria, raises her eyebrows and smiling.

"Yeah, I know. My parents have a thing about flowery naturey names."

"Well, each to their own."

"Is that accent London?" asks Bracken.

"Yeah, it is." says Victoria.

"I like it." says Bracken, turning down to his work. Victoria watches him for a while, smiling.

* * *

"Do you think the other kids were mean to her?" asks Rory.

"I don't know, hun." says Lorelai. "Do you see her?"

"No. I hope they weren't. Kids suck sometimes."

"Is that her?" asks Lorelai.

"With the hat? No that's not her. I hope she made a friend."

"Is that her?"

"Mom, that's a guy."

"There she is! There! Hey, kid!"

"Hi." says Victoria.

"Have a good evening, London." says Bracken, calling over to her.

"Thanks, you too." Victoria calls back, blushing.

"Wait you know him?" asks Lorelai.

"Kind of, we only met today and... why do you look so pale?"

"That's Kirk's kid!" says Lorelai.

"What? Really?"

"You like him, don't you." says Rory.

"Well I only met him today so not really. Lorelai are you ok?"

"He shares half of Kirk's DNA and you like him!" says Lorelai.

"I repeat, I don't necessarily like him yet but..."

"We need to go and talk. Now." says Rory.

"Ok then..." says Victoria, following Rory.

"Oh my god, Kirk and I could share a grandkid!" says Lorelai.

"Will you drop it?" says Victoria.

* * *

"Ok sit." says Rory, pushing Victoria into a chair.

"I am! I am! What is it?" says Victoria.

"No sex." says Rory.

"What?" says Victoria, stunned.

"Ever?" says Lorelai.

"No. No sex. You're not getting pregnant, no way." says Rory.

"Hold on a minute..." says Victoria, standing up.

"Rory, honey, there are other ways to avoid pregnancy." says Lorelai. "Not every kid is me!"

"It's my perogative as her mother and I say no sex. Period. Or not until she's at least thirty."

"Can I maybe say that..." begins Victoria.

"Are you sure, Rory?" says Lorelai, cutting her off. "Are you sure that's the best way to deal with this? It's just a harmless crush on a boy. Kirk's son, admittedly and that is an issue but..."

"Ok, Hi! Still here!" says Victoria, jumping in. "I have some information which may help this situation."

"What?" say Lorelai and Rory at the time.

"Well, I already have."

"Have what?" asks Rory.

"Have had sex."

Lorelai and Rory freeze.

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you like this but you left me no choice." says Victoria, stumbling over her words.

"When?"

"When I was in London. With George."

"How?"

"I'm going to choose not to answer that."

Lorelai and Rory stare at her in silence.

"Can I go to my room now?" asks Victoria. "This is a very uncomfortable conversation."

"Wait, wait, does your dad know?" asks Rory.

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him." says Victoria, closing her bedroom door.

Lorelai and Rory sit in silence at the kitchen table for a while. Lorelai watches Rory think for a minute, then asks;

"What are you thinking about, kid?"

"I have to tell Logan, don't I? I owe it to him as a parent."

"Rory I don't think you have to."

"Parents are supposed to know about these things when they happen, aren't they? I mean I told you!"

"Technically you didn' t tell me, I found out." says Lorelai.

"Well, I would've told you. And I'm telling him. Where's the phone?"

"Rory honey, please listen to me." says Lorelai. "Firstly, no girl wants their dad to know they had sex. I'm pretty sure your dad still thinks you're a virgin."

"That's different, dad was never around."

"I'm not finished!" says Lorelai. "Secondly, you and me were different. We had a completely unique relationship and trust system and lots of parents and kids don't have that, you have to understand that you would've told me because we were different. Finally, she trusted you with this. That's a really big deal and it will bring you closer together. Unless, of course, you betray her trust and tell Logan anyway even though she asked you not too. It's your perogative as her mother, kid. Your choice."

Lorelai kisses Rory's cheek and leaves her in the kitchen to think.


	13. Breakdowns

**Hi, this chapter was so fun to write. Hope you enjoy it and please keep leaving your wonderful and insightful reviews, I look forward to reading them.**

* * *

"Hey, Rory, what's up? You look deep in thought." says Luke, coming back in early from the diner to get ready for yet another marriage counselling session with Lorelai.

"I'm not going to tell Logan about..." Rory stops and remembers who she's talking to. "..the thing." She made a promise to her daughter about not telling Logan and to gain Victoria's trust, she probably shouldn't be sharing her personal information without her consent.

"What thing?" says Luke, snapping Rory out of her train of thought.

Rory is about to make up something vague and cryptic but Lorelai walks in and saves her.

"Ready?" Lorelai asks Luke. "Got your list?"

"Yes, I do have the list. The list is right here. Safe."

"Good." says Lorelai after a beat. "Rory, will you walk Victoria to home from school? I know she knows the way but it's only her second day."

"Of course that's fine."

"Ok. See you later babe, wish us luck!" says Lorelai, kissing Rory's cheek.

Rory watches them leave and slowly gets up and wanders into her old room, Victoria's bedroom. Victoria has kept it very clean, much like Rory used to. Rory walks around the room, softly touching Victoria's things. Memories of touching Victoria's baby blankets and soft stuffed animals when she was a baby come to her mind suddenly and the constant, nagging feeling of regret grows stronger.

Rory is about to leave when she notices Victoria's diary lying open on her desk. Curious, Rory wanders over and starts to read. Then she closes the diary, feeling guilty, and goes back out to the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke sit awkwardly on the therapists couch, waiting for her to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want coffee?" asks Lorelai.

"It rots you from the inside out." says Luke.

"Right. How could I forget?"

There's another short silence.

"Still got the list?" asks Lorelai.

"I do." says Luke.

Silence again. Lorelai adjusts her skirt. Luke touches his cap.

"Why is it so weird, Luke?" asks Lorelai, bluntly.

"I don't know! I don't like offices, you know that! They freak me out. Especially therapists' offices. It's so clinical and I just don't like it."

"Luke you agreed, this was best for both of us and it's working, isn't it? I'm happier, aren't you happier?"

"I am."

"Hello, sorry I'm late. How are you two doing today?" says Anna, the therapist.

"Good, thank you Anna." says Lorelai.

"Ok, let's jump right in. Your lists?" says Anna. "Luke, would you like to go first? What would you like to discuss?"

Luke pulls out a tired looking, folded up piece of paper from his pocket and clears his throat.

"I'd like to discuss the DVR contents. There are twenty too many lifetime movies on there."

"Luke!" says Lorelai, annoyed.

"Why are you frustrated Lorelai?" asks Anna.

"Because,"

"Tell Luke." says Anna.

Lorelai turns to Luke "Because I feel like your not taking this seriously."

"Lorelai, I am. I'm trying to. But you see, I'm happy and I always have been. You are all I need to be happy, don't you get that?"

Lorelai doesn't respond.

"Lorelai, Luke asked you a clear question. Can you answer him or ask him to rephrase?" asks Anna.

"I do." says Lorelai. "I do get that. And Luke that's so romantic but it just seems unrealistic to me. Do _you_ understand?"

"I do." says Luke. "I do. And this is where we differ."

"Difference is good, you know." says Anna. "It strengthens relationships."

"Luke I love you too, that's why I'm doing this. You're not like the other guys, I want this marriage to work, I really want that." says Lorelai, almost in tears.

"Hey, it's ok! I know that, I know." says Luke, pulling her close to him and squeezing her tight. His phone starts to ring. "Sorry, I should get that."

Luke steps outside, sighs heavily, and answers the phone.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi Uncle Luke."

"You know your timing is terrible?" says Luke.

"Always has been. A trait I inherited from Liz, I think."

"Look, Jess, I'm in the middle of something what do you want?"

"The kid." Jess says, bluntly.

"What?"

"The kid. I want to meet the kid."

"Victoria?" asks Luke, confused.

"Yes."

"Why, Jess?" asks Luke.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Look, she's not really my..."

"I know." says Jess. "I know. And I'm asking you to do me a huge favour and I know you've done so much for me already but please, Luke, I really need this. It's important."

* * *

"Hey kiddo, did you have a good day?" asks Rory, seeing Victoria. She tries to reach to squeeze Victoria's hand or hug her or something but Victoria dodges her.

"Where's Lorelai?" she asks.

"Marriage counselling." says Rory, trying to hide her disappointment. "Why?"

"No reason."

They walk in silence for a bit, Victoria texting.

"Who are you texting?"

"None of your business." says Victoria, then feeling a little bad, "Dad."

"Oh ok." says Rory. "What are you talking about?"

"Private stuff."

"Oh." says Rory. Victoria goes back to ignoring her. "Vic, are you ever going to forgive me? For not telling Jess?"

"I don't know Rory. Would you forgive someone who was embarassed by your existence? Especially when that person is your mother? Do you know how that feels?"

"I can imagine..."

"No. You can't." says Victoria, storming ahead.

Rory runs and catches her up and pulls her round to face her.

"Tell me what to do!" Rory says, desperately. "Tell me how to fix this, how to make this better, how to make you happy."

Victoria stares at her in shock.

"Please." Rory continues, pleading. "Please tell me what to do. I'll do anything, kid, anything. I haven't told Logan what you told me and I won't. I just want you to be happy and I don't want you to hurt any more Vic, I love you honey." Rory's crying now, quite extremely. People are staring.

Victoria shuffles uncomfortably. "I don't know." she says, finally.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm just a kid."

"I know, babe, I'm sorry." says Rory, pulling herself together.

"Me too." says Victoria, falling into Rory and hugging her. "And I'll think of something. To make it better."


	14. Conversations

"Vic!" calls Lorelai. "Where are you? School starts in five minutes."

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm sorry." says Victoria, rushing into the kitchen.

"Poptart. Books. Bag. Coffee." says Rory, handing Victoria her things.

"I don't have enough hands!"

"Here. I'll take the bag." says Luke.

"Thanks."

"I'm walking you to school today, Vic." says Luke.

"Ok." says Victoria, uncertainly. It's very unlike Luke to be so willing to spend one on one time together.

"Have a good day, babe." says Rory. Victoria considers for a minute then gives Rory a quick hug and skips out the door, followed by Luke.

"That's an improvement!" says Lorelai, after they've left.

"She seems less angry, doesn't she?" says Rory. Lorelai nods.

* * *

Luke and Vic are walking quietly to school.

"Can we talk?" Luke blurts out, finally.

"Now?" asks Victoria, bemused.

"Well, no. Later maybe. After you finish school? At the diner?"

"Ok, Luke." she says. There's an awkward silence. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"Well, I can't really. I'm sorry, I know it's weird but I promise there's a reason for it."

"Ok."

"Ok. Just like that? You're not nervous that I've just mysteriously asked to chat with you?"

"I trust you, Luke." says Victoria, simply. "You've never given me any reason not to." Then she smiles at him and runs into school.

* * *

Luke straightens his cap and takes a deep breath. _I'll_ _just_ _ask_ _her_ he says to himself. _What harm will it do?_

Luke walks into the diner and sees Victoria sitting on the counter.

"Hey!" he says. "Why are you on my counter?"

"There aren't any tables." answers Vic, not looking up.

"Oh well that's fine then."

"Really?"

"No! Get off the counter!"

Victoria slides onto the floor.

"You should stand your ground, sugar!" calls Babette.

"Yeah! You're right!" says Victoria, getting back on the counter. "Thanks Babette."

"Any time, doll."

"It's kids these days, Luke. They think they're entitled to everything." says Taylor. "The last thing Stars Hollow needed was another one skulking around."

"Shut up, Taylor!" says Luke. "And get off, Vic!"

"So what's the deal with this meeting anyway?" asks Victoria, still on the counter.

"Jess wants to see you." says Luke, quickly.

"Oh." says Victoria, her mood clearly changed.

"You don't have to say yes or anything but he asked me so I thought..."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes." says Victoria. "I said yes. I want to."

Luke stares at her, shocked.

"It would be nice to meet him again now he knows who I am. But why?"

"Why what?" asks Luke.

"Why does he want to see me again?"

"Well... I don't actually know." says Luke. "I should've asked."

"Should we go now?"

"Yeah, yes let's do that, let's go now." says Luke, flustered. "And Vic..."

"We'll tell Lorelai and Rory later." says Victoria, guessing his next question.

* * *

Luke and Victoria stand out in the street in New York.

"This is where Jess has been staying." says Luke, though it needed no explanation.

"Ok then, let's go." says Victoria, buzzing Jess's apartment. The door clicks open. Luke doesn't move. "You're not coming?" asks Victoria.

The door clicks shut again. Victoria presses the buzzer.

"I think you should go alone."

The door clicks open.

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do."

The door clicks shut again because no one's opened it. Victoria presses the buzzer for a third time.

"Go on. Go up without me. I'll be here when your done." says Luke.

Jess opens the front door to the building and makes Victoria jump.

"Sorry." he says "I thought there might be a problem with the door."

"Take her up, would you?" says Luke.

"Ok." Jess looks at Victoria, who follows him up.

"How was the traffic?" asks Jess, once they get upstairs.

"Bad."

"Well, that's New York."

There's an awkward silence until a little black kitten pads into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Victoria squeals. "He's the cutest thing ever!"

"That's Dodger."

"Hey Dodger! Hey baby!" Victoria pets him and he scrambles onto her lap.

"He likes you." says Jess. He watches her play with Dodger for a minute then says "I just wanted to meet you properly. Last time we met was..."

"Unconventional?"

"Yes, yes unconventional is the right word." he pauses. "I wanted you to know that I wasn't mad at you."

Victoria doesn't respond.

"I was mad at Rory, for... well, you know what for." says Jess.

"That's understandable." says Victoria. "But why did you feel the need to tell me all this?"

"I..." Jess stumbles over his words.

"There must be a reason."

"But..."

"And if you were really finished with Rory you wouldn't care what I thought." says Victoria, the realisation dawning on her.

"Now that isn't..."

"You still think you and Rory have a chance, don't you?"

"Jeez you're smart."

"Well do you?"

"I mean, Yes. Yes I think that maybe we do... or could potentially. I just... I just don't understand why. Why she did what she did, why she never told me."

"I don't know." says Victoria, thoughtfully. "I've got to go." she says, suddenly. "Bye Jess, bye Dodger!"

* * *

By the time Luke and Victoria get back to Stars Hollow, the sun has set. As soon as Victoria recognises where she is, she asks Luke to stop the car and bolts out.

* * *

Victoria is sitting on the old muddy river bridge, staring at her shoes. She hears someone come up behind her but doesn't move.

"Thought I might find you here." says Rory.

"It's a good place to think."

"It is."

The two of them sit quietly.

"You know, lots of things happened here." says Rory, breaking the silence. "Right over there, that's where Luke pushed Jess into the water. And I was sitting right here when Jess and I first started dating. Yeah, lots of big things happened here."

"I think I'm about to add to your list."

"You are?"

"Rory, I need you to tell me why. Why you didn't see my first step or hear my first word. Why you didn't watch me go to school for the first time or help me learn to ride a bike or watch me when I was an angel in the nativity. Why you weren't there to hear all about my first crush and why horrible Shira was the one who talked me through my first period and not you. And why I never knew why. Why I didn't get a mum like all the other kids had. You need to tell me why!"

Rory lets her daughter breath for a minute.

"Ok." she says.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you thought/any predictions for the next chapter.**


	15. Realities

Rory takes a deep breath and looks her daughter in the eye. "I'm going to tell you the truth." she says. "But I want you to know that there is not any point in this story when I do not love you completely and unconditionally. That's important, do you understand?"

Victoria nods, too on edge to talk properly and form full sentences.

"When you were conceived," Rory begins, staring ahead over the river "things were a mess. For me and for Logan. You see, Logan was engaged. To a woman called Odette. And before you were born, they were married. Odette was away travelling when I finally told Logan about you and she was still away when you were born. Logan wanted to tell her in person, of course, about everything so when she got back, that's what he did. Now, Odette is not the kindest of people, to say the least. And when she found out about you she was completely furious. I think she actually broke most of the ornaments. Once she calmed down, she told her father. He was even angrier, I think. He was worried that a divorce, separation or her husband having a second family would ruin her reputation, and his by extension."

"Why?" asks Victoria, interrupting.

"Well, Sebastian, Odette's father, he's a huge public figure. He owned a whole bunch of big newspapers and online news providers, similar to Mitchum. That was how they met, actually. Anyway, Sebastian wasn't going to risk his reputation for the sake of a baby, so he and Odette devised a plan that they thought would allow them to get exactly what they wanted without anyone ever finding out."

Rory pauses for a minute. "Are you ok so far?" she asks Victoria.

"Yes, I am. It's just a lot. Please, carry on."

"So they have a plan. This is when they call me and give me the worst ultimatum of my life. Sebastian tells me that I have to give you to Logan with no explanation and allow him and Odette to raise you as their own. I will be allowed no contact with you and neither will any of my family. I, of course refuse. He then tells me that if I don't do it, then he will black ball me from journalism. I'll never be able to get a job and that all of his newspapers will print terrible things about the Dragonfly and Luke's Diner. They'll both be shut down, he tells me, we'll be homeless. I take a month to think it over and then I made the worst decision of my life, ever, and I did as he said. I handed you over. I left you with nothing of me except your name. Before you left, I held you all day, every day and told you that I loved you. I've never felt crappier than the first day you were gone. I dont't think mom has either. It broke my heart and I've never recovered but you have to understand that I thought I was doing the best thing for you! I wouldn't be able to provide for you otherwise! I can't do anything else but journalism. We knew we couldn't fight them, they had access to the best lawyers and they'd simply pull us into a custody battle and win."

Victoria is staring at Rory, her eyes wide.

Rory notices and quickly says "It was because I loved you so much! I knew that Logan would be an incredible father to you and that he'd protect you. I trusted him and hey, look you had a pretty great childhood and a pretty great dad."

"An amazing dad." Victoria adds.

"Right." says Rory. "And he loves you a lot."

"Carry on." says Victoria.

"Eventually, of course, the truth came out and Odette told Logan everything. Naturally, he was furious."

"How old was I at this point?"

"Maybe eighteen months? Maybe a little older. Either way, you were very young and so you won't remember Odette, which is to your benefit, I think. Logan threatened Odette with divorce but she ran back to Sebastien, quite a daddy's girl, Odette, and told him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, remember? He threatened Logan with the destruction of my life again, but also with the destruction of yours. He said he'd pull every string to make your life miserable if Logan finalised this divorce. I don't know exactly what he would've done or if he could do anything at all but Logan wasn't going to take that risk."

"Are you telling me that technically, dad is still married to this woman?" asks Victoria.

"That was the last I heard. Logan decided not to tell you any of this. He wanted you to live as normal a life as possible. He didn't want you to feel uprooted at all. Anyway, about six months ago, I got a call from your dad. He tells me that Sebastien has died. This changes literally everything so we start talking again. He tells me all about you because I've only seen photos of you. He was angry with me, is angry with me, for not just telling him when I was first threatened. He wanted you to have a mom. We're trying to pick a good moment to tell you all this because we didn't want to shake you up too much when the big business blow up happened. And then you needed me so I was there. And here we are."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"You, you gave me to her, to that woman! For all you knew she would raise me forever!" yells Victoria.

"Please don't be angry..." Rory pleads.

"What did you think I was gonna be?!" Victoria yells, standing up.

"Baby, it was a long time ago..."

"I'm not your baby!" says Victoria, getting up and running off.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Hi Ace."

"Rory told me everything."

"Ah. You wanna come home?"

"I want to see you."

"I'm coming, Ace. See you soon."

* * *

Victoria ringes the buzzer for Jess's apartment repeatedly. It's pouring with rain now. Jess opens the door and sees Victoria, her face wet with rain and tears.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asks.

"Does your mom know where you are?" says Jess.

"No."

"I have to tell her, Vic."

"But can I stay here?"

"Of course. Come in. Dodger's been missing you, damn cat."


	16. Decisions

**Thanks so much for all your interesting thoughts and feedback on the last chapter, I really enjoyed reading them. Enjoy this chapter about the aftermath.**

* * *

 **February 2018**

Rory puts the last of Victoria's clothes into a tiny pale blue suitcase, a goodbye gift from Luke. She zips it up tight and her heart drops suddenly and inexplicably. A feeling close to grief takes her over and she sits down on the couch.

Victoria, aged nine months, is lying on the floor playing with her mobile. She's beautiful. The most beautiful child in the world, Rory thinks. But she's biased. Rory goes to pick up her daughter. Victoria smiles and giggles and reaches out to her mother with her chubby little baby hands. Rory picks her up and pulls her close, humming _Moon_ _River_ to her quietly.

There's a knock at the door. It's Logan. Rory knows that he has a key and will let himself in and that he just knocks out of courtesy. He does let himself in, treading quietly, in case Victoria's sleeping. Rory stops humming.

"Are Luke and Lorelai here?" he asks.

"No. They couldn't stand to see her go so they went out." says Rory.

"Oh."

"Her clothes and toys are all in the blue case and her diapers and toiletries and stuff are in the change bag. Along with the only baby wash that you can wash her with without her screaming, don't use any other stuff, at your own risk." says Rory, avoiding eye contact.

"Ace..."

"She has three binkies and that should be ok for the flight and you can buy some more in London, I assume they sell binkies in London?"

"Yes, they do. They call them dummies." says Logan.

"And how do you know that?"

"I've looked into all things kid in London."

Rory nods and turns away again, still holding the baby.

"Ace, why are you doing this?"

Rory sighs. "I can't tell you, I just need you to take her from now on."

"Rory, come on..."

"I can't tell you, I can't!"

"Why not!"

"I can't tell you!" Rory cries. Victoria whimpers in her arms and Rory bobs up and down to soothe her.

"We've had this discussion before." says Logan.

"And I've told you I can't tell you before." says Rory. Logan gathers up the bags. Rory hands Victoria over, not quite bringing herself to look at that little face.

"Promise you'll look after her?" says Rory, tears in her eyes and her voice croaky. Logan looks at her more closely. She clearly hasn't slept in days. "Don't let anyone hurt her? And keep her safe, Ok? Keep her close to you. Just you."

"I will."

"You don't need my advice anyway." Rory continues. "You're much better at all of this than me. You're going to be great. I'm sure she's going to love you."

Logan nods, not quite sure what to say. They stand in awkward silence in Lorelai Gilmore's living room. The rabbi starts to sing and dance. Rory moves to the desk by the window and turns it off.

"You should go." she says. "You'll miss the flight otherwise."

"Ok. Goodbye...Ace." says Logan. He walks out the house. As soon as the door closes behind him, Rory hears Victoria start to whimper, then full on cry. Rory watches them walk out to the car, closes her eyes and shakes with pain. Logan closes his car door and Victoria starts to bawl. Rory collapses onto the couch, her heart breaking into a million little pieces. And everything falls apart.

* * *

 **2032**

Jess wakes up early though he doesn't remember falling asleep. Victoria just went straight to sleep on the couch last night. She didn't want anything. He asked three times anyway. He had called Lorelai's house, too. Luke picked up and said Lorelai and Rory were out looking for Victoria and he'd tell them where she was. He sounded mad. Not at Jess in particular, at least he didn't think so, just at the world. Jess wondered what had happened. Then again, maybe that was just Luke being Luke.

Jess hears something fall in the kitchen and jumps out of bed. When he gets to the kitchen door he sees Victoria cooking.

"Hey." he says, confused.

"Hey!" says Victoria. "I got up early and made you breakfast. To say thank you for letting me sleep on the sofa."

"Look kid, you don't owe me anything."

"I know. I just wanted to say thanks."

Jess nods. "So you can cook, huh?"

"Yeah. I've been teaching myself since I was around eight. So I could cook for myself because my babysitter couldn't even boil an egg."

"You must be pretty good by now then."

"Well, I've kept myself fed all these years so..." says Victoria. "Here." she hands him a plate. "Try it for yourself."

"Thanks." says Jess, taking the plate. He pauses for a moment. "I get how you're feeling." he says. "I get that whole 'the world is against me, nobody wants me' thing. That was me. And I get being mad at your mom, and hating her guts cus she's crazy. Trust me, I get that more than anything."

Victoria flips a pancake.

"But you only got one mom. She's it. And I know you hate her right now but your mom is a good person, under all the baggage. You just haven't seen it yet."

Victoria listens and nods but doesn't speak. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." says Victoria. "You eat." she opens the door, amd breathes in sharply.

"Who is it?" calls Jess.

"It's my dad."

* * *

"How's it going Ace?"

"Dad!" says Victoria, throwing herself into her dad's arms.

"Hey kiddo." he says.

Jess comes through from the kitchen. "Hey man."

"Hey." says Logan coldly. It's suddenly quite tense in the hallway. The two men keep steady eye contact.

"C'mon Vic, go get your stuff, we'll go find somewhere to stay." says Logan.

"Hold on wait just a minute..." says Jess.

"Shut up." says Logan, not raising his voice and staying very measured and controlled. "Go on, Vic."

Victoria is about to leave when the bell rings again.

"It's freakin Picadilly circus in here today." Logan mumbles. He opens the door to Lorelai.

"Hey Logan, Jess." she says, quickly. She doesn't seem surprised that Logan's in the country. She's probably already guessed that Vic would call him. "Victoria, get your stuff, sweets, we're going home. Your mom's really upset."

"But, I..."

"She's really upset, kid." says Lorelai. "Come on, please come home."

"She's coming with me." says Logan, coolly.

"You don't have to go anywhere, if you don't want to." says Jess.

"I thought I told you to shut up." says Logan, just as measured as before.

"Guys, please." says Lorelai.

"Ok stop!" says Victoria, finally. "This is typical! Just typical! All anyone around me has ever done is make decisions about my life that benefit them! Except you, sorry." she says, turning to Jess. "The point is, I'm not just a thing to be won or a problem that needs a solution. I'm a person and you need to start doing things that benefit me, sometimes."

"Ace, you know we all have your best interests at heart." says Logan.

"Really? Because Rory sent me to live with you to save her own skin..."

"It was more than that." says Lorelai.

"And _you_ let her! Then you, dad, gave me back to Rory so I wouldn't get in the way on your business trip!"

"Hey!" says Logan. "Now you know it was more than that."

"I just, I'm so tired." says Victoria, wearily.

"It's ok." says Lorelai, softly, her maternal instincts kicking in. She leads Victoria to the couch and pulls her close.

"It's ok." she says again, stroking Victoria's hair. The guys watch awkwardly. "I know your mad." she says. "And honestly, hun, you have every right to be. Your life has been full of things that have gone wrong. And that's not your fault. It's not anyways fault."

Lorelai pauses for a moment. "Go stay in a motel, for tonight, with your dad. Talk things through, decide what you want to do next. It's up to you. But I'm here, if you want my help."


	17. Relationships

**Hey, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but I'm slightly lacking inspiration. Please ask questions/leave thoughts or suggestions in the reviews as that always helps so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **2033**

There's a soft knock on Victoria's motel room door.

"Come in!"

"How's it going, Ace?" asks Logan.

"I'm ok, well, as ok as I can be considering, you know."

"You wanna tell me where you are in the decision-making process? What you wanna do next?"

"Hey, why don't you like Jess?"

"Well, hi there Miss Subject-change!"

"Oh come on, tell me." says Victoria, jumping up and sitting on the dresser.

Logan sighs and sinks down on the bed. "It's kinda embarassing, and it's childish too, I know, but honestly, it's jealousy."

Victoria looks at him quizically.

"Rory's in love with him and he's in love with her, always has been. Even sometimes when we were together. I'm pretty sure she was in love with him when you were... well when you were concieved."

"Gross! Stop!"

"The point is, it's just me being stupid. I am only human, remember?"

"Why do you care though? You don't still love her, do you?"

"I care about her a lot, of course I do, she's the mother of my daughter, you! You, the best thing in my life."

Victoria raises her eyebrows but doesn't pursue it any further away.

"I'm gonna go get ice." she says. "From the machine."

Victoria wanders down the hall and turns the corner, walking straight into Bracken.

"Woah! Hey there, London!" says Bracken.

"What are you doing here?" she says.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first." says Victoria, not missing a beat.

"The guy who runs this place holds a room for me, in case I need a bolt hole to get away from my family. I love them and everything but sometimes they get into these crazy weird arguments."

"Well, I've met your parents so that makes sense."

"So go on then, what about you?"

"Family stuff too, I guess." says Victoria.

"The whole town are talking about your family."

"I imagine all the rumours are true."

Bracken nods and smiles awkwardly.

"I'll let you get your ice." he says. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"We'll see." says Victoria. School. She hadn't thought about school. That should definitely be a factor on the pro con list. Though she's not even sure exactly what decision she's making yet. Victoria watches Bracken leave and stares at the floor, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

* * *

 **March** **2019**

Logan stumbles into Victoria's bedroom. It's three in the morning. Odette just left or got kicked out, really. Logan through all her stuff into the street. She screamed at him. He screamed back at her, unable to believe what she'd done. Victoria, aged nearly two, somehow slept through it all but she fell asleep in her clothes.

Logan leans over her cot and starts to untie the little ribbons that Odette ties in his daughter's hair. Victoria always wriggles when Odette does this, she doesn't like it and Logan understood that. There'd be plenty of time for that later. But Odette was slightly obsessed with Vic's looks. Logan has pulled out the ribbons and his running his fingers through her baby hair. _I_ _guess_ _I_ _have to learn how to braid now._

Logan sits her up to put her pyjamas on but Victoria opens her eyes and grumbles.

"Dada." she mumbles, the new word not quite seeming right.

"That's right, baby, Dada's here." he says. She's been saying that for about a month now.

"Dada." she says, more clearly now, standing up in her cot. Logan smiles at her but she wriggles again. "Mama?"

Logan freezes. She's never said that before.

"No baby, no mama." says Logan. He looks into her eyes. His eyes. "I'm sorry baby." he says. "No mama. But I'm gonna be the best goddamn Dada in the whole entire world. The best. I'll do everything for you. Everything."

Victoria blinks at him.

"You and me against the world, kid." says Logan. He stands up and starts to leave but Victoria starts to cry desperately. She always does this when she's left. Logan thinks it's because she's afraid of being abandoned. He goes back to the cot and lifts her out, holding her close to his suit, crumpled from the evening's events. Logan carries her to his room and lays down on his bed next to her. She sniffs, curls into him, and falls asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Ace."


	18. Journeys

Victoria puts the number into the phone, frantically, hesistating as she tries to remember the number. The pay phone rings twice.

"Lorelai?" says Victoria, as soon as it stops.

"This is she. Who's calling please?"

"Lorelai, it's me, it's Victoria. Did you mean what you said?"

"I... I say a lot of things, honey, could you be more specific?" says Lorelai, taken aback.

"When you said I could talk to you? Or that you'd be there if I needed any help , something like that, did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Somewhere near Hartford, I guess. There's no phone service."

"Weren't you in a motel near New York? How'd you get to Hartford?"

"Please just come and get me."

"Ok, I'm coming, sit tight."

* * *

Lorelai is driving around outside Hartford, looking for her granddaughter. It's starting to get dark so she flips her headlights on and speeds up a little. She doesn't want Vic to be out here on her own in the dark.

Lorelai starts to bite her nails, a nervous habit that's made an unwelcome reappearance in the past few months. She used to bite her nails as a child but Emily dealt with it very quickly. Looking out, Lorelai finally spots the figure of her granddaughter. She pulls up next to her and leans out the window.

"What are you doing? Does your dad know where you are?" asks Lorelai.

"No." says Victoria, softly.

"Well, get in and text him."

"My phone died."

"Use mine."

Victoria climbs into the jeep. Lorelai notices that she's shivering and her fingers are blue. Lorelai grabs a blanket from the back and throws it over Vic's legs.

"Your password?" asks Victoria, trying to unlock the phone.

"10080521" says Lorelai.

"That's long."

"Rory's birthday and yours."

"Right."

"What's going on, Vic? What were you doing out here?" asks Lorelai, pulling away.

"Nothing."

"Bull. Tell me the truth. I want to know why you're here. I won't be mad."

"You seem pretty mad right now."

"I'm not I'm just... stressed." says Lorelai, taking a deep breath. "I've been out here looking for you and worrying about you for ages." she pauses again. "I'm sorry, kid, I'm not mad please tell me."

"I got a bus out here." says Victoria, not looking at Lorelai but watching the trees go past the jeep window instead. "I got a bus because I didn't know what else to do. All my friends are in London and I didn't know who to talk to."

"You could've talked to me."

"What do you think I'm doing now?" says Victoria, making eye contact briefly. "Anyway, I came here because I wanted to see your dad."

Lorelai takes a sharp breath in.

Victoria continues. "I guess Dad must've told me about him at some point so I looked up the nearest graveyard to Emily's house. I just thought he was all there was left. Cus, I'd already spoken to Dad and I didn't know where I stood with you or Rory or Luke and Emily hates me and we'd just had a huge family argument in Jess's hallway so... I don't know, I went to see him and talk to him."

Lorelai nods and takes a moment to think.

"Did he talk back?" she asks, eventually.

"What?"

"Dad. Did he talk back? Because that would be creepy."

"You don't seem bothered by this."

"I'm a little annoyed you didn't tell your dad you were going but other than that it makes perfect sense."

"It does?"

"Our minds, my girl, are very alike."

They pause for a moment.

"Do you think he speaks to Emily?" asks Victoria.

"I don't know. She talks to him, though, I think."

"Wow."

"I know. Imagine a relationship so strong that it lasts across the grave."

* * *

About half an hour later, Victoria wakes up from a deep sleep.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"That's a good question." says Lorelai.

"You don't know?"

"No. I do. But where do you want to be?"

"What do you mean? I don't get it."

"Where do you want me to take you, kid? The motel? My house? The airport? Jess's place? Give me a clue here."

"I want to go home." says Vic, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"And where is that?"

"I guess that's... well I suppose that should be Stars Hollow."

"That's where I'll take you then."

"I'll call my dad. Have him give Rory a heads up."

"Ok." Lorelai smiles to herself. "Really? It's Stars Hollow?"

"Really truly."

"Can I ask why?" asks Lorelai.

"Just, you know, it's just home." says Victoria, awkwardly.

Lorelai looks at her and squints, tilting her head sideways. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's just home. You know, where there are people I know." says Vic.

"People?"

"Yes people."

"What type of people?" asks Lorelai.

"What?"

"Well is it one specific person? A boy-type person maybe?"

"I mean, boy type people are there so..." says Victoria, blushing.

"This is about a boy!" says Lorelai.

"No!"

"It is! It's about a boy!"

"Not... entirely. There are obviously other reasons. Reasons that I told Grandpa."

"He better have a motorcycle."

"Grandpa?"

"No! The boy- type person!" says Lorelai.

"I think you need some sleep."

Lorelai suddenly starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just... a full circle."

* * *

Logan knocks on the front door of Lorelai's house. Rory opens it.

"Oh. I thought you were my mom." she says.

"She's coming back." says Logan.

"Who, Mom? Yeah, I hope so, she lives here."

"No, Vic. She's coming back. Here. And Rory, my god, you're so damn lucky that kid is such an angel. You're getting a second chance. No, not a second chance, like a twelth chance! You've got more lives than a freakin cat but if you screw it up this time, I swear there will be no more chances. None." says Logan, he turns to leave.

"Logan..." says Rory, plaintively.

"And I'm staying in town for a couple of weeks. Just in case." he says. Then he turns and leaves.

Rory thinks over what he said, then goes back inside to Victoria's room, making the bed, tidying up, putting a hot water bottle in between the sheets and pulling out a bunch of books Vic might like.

 _I_ _will not mess up this time._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought!**


	19. Shocks

Victoria wakes up because the sun has woken her up. Not a person or an alarm. It occurs to her that this is how people should wake up every morning. It also occurs to her that this is not how _she_ wakes up every morning. Victoria looks around. It's her room, well, Rory's room. It hasn't changed at all since she left but it feels different somehow. Smaller.

Victoria grabs her phone. There's a note taped to the screen.

 _Ace,_

 _Sorry to abandon you like this but I got a whole load of work to do in New York today. I'll have my phone on. Call me if you need anything. Enjoy your Sunday, kid. Try and talk to Rory if you can. I'll be back in the evening and I'll come see you._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Victoria sighs and gets off the bed. She peeps out into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" she asks.

"I'm cooking!" says Lorelai, spinning round with a knife. Luke grabs it out of her hand.

"Luke, how did this happen? You know she's not allowed around fire and sharp objects, both of which are involved in cooking!"

"I know but she was being really stubborn." says Luke.

"You know I'm a fully grown woman, right?" says Lorelai.

"That doesn't mean you just let her in the kitchen." says Victoria, ignoring Lorelai.

"Hey, I've been good so far!" says Lorelai.

"Well keep it up, then." says Victoria, patting Lorelai's shoulder.

"Will I get a sticker if I do?" asks Lorelai, sarcastically.

"Hey where's Rory?"

"Taking cover, in case the whole house goes up in flames." says Luke. Lorelai slaps him playfully.

"She's in the living room." says Lorelai.

"Protecting the valuables." says Luke.

Victoria nods and walks out of the kitchen. Behind her she hears Lorelai say:

"You better watch your mouth I gotta knife here mister."

Wandering into the living room, she sees Rory sat on the couch. The sun is streaming into the room and hitting Rory's hair at the precise angle that brings out the auburn in it. The same thing happens to Victoria's hair.

Rory hasn't noticed Vic. She's reading intensely. Victoria is about to say something but she feels suddenly scared, awkward. She turns around and slips back into her bedroom.

* * *

"Look what I got!" says Lorelai, running into the diner and putting about five thousand shopping bags on the table.

"A shopping addiction?" says Luke. "Hey, get those bags off the table, that's for the customers."

"Well now it's for my bags."

"Move them."

"Tired arms. Won't move." says Lorelai, pretending to be exhausted.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mr Clearance Sale's?"

"What is all this crap?" asks Luke.

"Decorations!" says Lorelai. "And posters! And new bed linen and accessories and new clothing and a pillow shaped like a pug!"

"For you?"

"No!"

"For me?"

"You are not really a pug kind of guy, Luke, you're more Jack Russell-y,"

"Not even gonna ask why."

"It's for Victoria! I thought it would help her feel more at home and stuff. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it."

* * *

The rest of the day passes quietly. Rory brings Vic lunch in her bedroom. They don't speak but Rory strokes Vic's arm gently. Vic fliches.

Around 6pm, the doorbell rings and Vic bolts out of her room and flings herself into her dad's arms.

"Hey, kiddo!" says Logan, hugging her. "How was your day?"

"Good." says Vic, not letting go.

"Where's your mom?"

"Rory went out to get stuff for dinner." says Vic.

"And Lorelai?"

"She went with her."

"Luke?"

"At the diner."

"So it's just us here?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I guess that's easier. Listen, Ace, I got some news." says Logan, walking through to the kitchen and sitting down.

Victoria follows him through but doesn't sit. "Good news?" she asks, tentatively, though she already knows the answer.

"Not really."

Victoria looks at him expectantly. "Well, go on then." she says.

"Vicky, my dad's died." says Logan, bluntly.

"What?" says Victoria.

"Mitchum's died. Passed away, gone to sleep, at peace or whatever the hell else you wanna call it, doesn't matter all means the same thing. Does Lorelai keep any alcohol in this place?"

"Cupboard in the corner." says Victoria, dazed.

"Not gonna ask how you know that." says Logan, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Are you ok, Dad?"

"I don't know. I should be upset right? I should be crying or mourning or something but I'm not."

"Everybody grieves differently." says Victoria gently. She grabs a blanket from her room and puts it around her Dad's shoulders.

"It's just that Mitchum was... well he was Mitchum. He was my dad and I hated him but he was there. And then I get a call from Honour, who's on her twentieth cigarette of the day telling me that he's gone. He had a heart attack. Unexpected."

Victoria rubs his back and brings him a glass of water.

Logan dips his head and continues. "I have to go to Florida to deal with this, help Honour with all the prep and planning and everything. That's where the funeral will be I think."

"You have to leave?"

"Sorry, Ace."

"Can't I come? I'll be really helpful, I promise. Aunt Honour loves me, she says I calm her nerves."

"You've missed too much school already." says Logan. "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on leaving you so soon but I don't have a choice."

"It's fine, I'll be fine." say Vic. "Don't worry about me, focus on everything else."

"Thanks. You'll come to the funeral itself?"

"Of course."

"You're the best, Ace."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, let me know what you thought in the reviews! Sorry this one was a bit shorter but the next few will be longer.**


	20. Calls

Victoria pulls her buzzing phone out of her pocket and presses it to ear while trying to hold three books and a folder.

"Hello?

"Hey, Victoria, are you in still in school?" says Jess.

"I'm finishing now."

"Nice, just checking in with you, you know?" he says awkwardly.

Victoria gives up and drops her books on the floor. "Thank you." she says. "I really do appreciate your calls."

"Well, you asked me to, so..."

"I know, thank you for sticking to it."

"I try to always keep my word. How's your mom?"

"She's... still alive."

"That bad, hey?"

"It's awkward." she says.

"But she's not too upset?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just aware that she's been through a lot lately with you and the breakup..."

"It's her own fault." mumbles Victoria.

"I'm not saying she's innocent, but I'm worried." he says. There's a pause. "You still there?"

"Yes." says Victoria. She's about to say something else but then she sees Bracken. "Ok, I've got to go talk to you later."

"Oh, bye then."

Victoria hangs up, straightens her back and takes a deep breath. Bracken walks up to her amd smiles.

"Welcome back, London."

"Nice to be here."

Bracken picks up her books and the folder to carry and hands Vic half.

"You're strong enough to carry half of this." he says with a smile. "Shall we take a walk?"

Victoria looks at him quizzically. "A walk? Where?"

"Anywhere."

"There's about three places to go in this town."

"So we'll go to one."

Victoria smiles and sighs.

"I really like you, Bracken."

Bracken smiles again. "Well, I really like you too."

"But I can't date you."

Bracken looks at her, shocked. Victoria feels her heart ache a little when she looks into his eyes.

"Is this because my dad is Kirk? Because honestly it sounds worse than it is.."

"No! No, it's not that." says Victoria, surpressing a smile. "It's... you're my only friend. I don't want to risk losing that. I can't lose you. Then I'll be alone."

"That's not going to happen."

"Thank you." They stand in awkward, tension-filled silence for what feels like hours but can't have been more than minutes. Finally, Bracken speaks.

"So I'm friendzoned?"

"In the best possible way!"

Bracken sighs and puts his hand in his pocket. "I understand. You want to go for a walk anyway?"

"I would love to."

"You're carrying all your books and crap though." he says, handing her stuff to her and winking.

"I prefer to have full independance anyway."

* * *

"I'm not going."

"Come on, Vic, please." Rory begs, putting on a necklace in the mirror in the hall.

"No. Emily won't want me there."

"She did invite you, Ace." says Logan. He came over for pre- Friday night dinner food. It's his last night in Stars Hollow.

"Please, can't I stay with you?" she asks Logan, desperately.

"Sweetie, the best thing you can do for me is go to dinner. I want to know that you're settled before I fly tomorrow."

Victoria looks desperately at Lorelai.

"Don't look at me, kid, if there was any way I could get us out of this I would."

"Right, all three of you, go or you'll be late." says Logan, pushing them out the door. "I won't wait up for you."

"Please do." begs Victoria. Logan smiles at her and strokes her hair. As the other two walk down the stairs, he whispers "You'll be fine, Ace." and kisses her cheek. "Now get out of here, all of you."

* * *

Emily, Lorelai, Rory and Victoria are all sat around the dining table eating the salad course in silence. No one is in Richard's chair. The usual 'how are you?'s and 'How's work?'s have been exhausted. Rory looks from her mother, to her daughter, to her grandmother.

"Logan sends his wishes, grandma." says Rory.

"Oh, how lovely. Such a nice man, your father." she says, nodding to Victoria. "And successful, isn't he?" she asks Rory.

"He works hard." says Rory.

"Luke says he's sorry he can't he here, mom." says Lorelai. "He had a big shipment of onions arriving today."

"Oh." says Emily, nodding.

"Yeah." says Lorelai, the table falls silent again. It's so quite that when Lorelai's phone rings, she jumps out of her skin. "God!"

"God's calling you? What could he possibly want this time?" says Rory.

"Lorelai, phones away at the table."

"Because the conversation is so riveting." says Lorelai, sarcastically.

"Is it my dad?" asks Victoria, hopefully.

"No, actually it's Jess." says Lorelai. "Sorry mom, I need to take this."

"I should probably go see what's going on." says Rory. "Excuse me, grandma."

After Lorelai and Rory have left, Victoria and Emily are left alone. Victoria watches her, warily. Emily is one of those people who Vic doesn't really know how to talk to. Emily doesn't look up at her, avoiding eye contact. Victoria puts down her knife and fork.

"Great salad, Emily." says Victoria, nervously.

"Salad is salad."

"Right."

They fall quiet again. Victoria watches her.

"Why don't you like me?" Victoria asks bluntly.

"What on earth do you mean!?"

"There must be a reason. And I can't think of anything that I've done." says Victoria.

Emily pauses and takes Vic's hand gently. She hesitates for a moment. "Sweetheart, I don't dislike you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression." Victoria looks at her sceptically. "I don't!" Emiily insists.

"Why so frosty then, Jack?" asks Victoria.

"It's just that... everytime you speak and I hear that accent it reminds that you lived in London. And that you grew up there and not here. And that you're another family member that I lost, just like Richard, like Lorelai. I feel guilty that I couldn't stop it and guess I thought it would just be easier to keep my distance. Not get hurt."

Emily pauses and looks at Victoria. "Does that make sense?" she asks.

"This whole thing is a real mess, isn't it?" says Victoria.

"Welcome to the Gilmore family, honey."

* * *

In the car on the way home there is clearly some tension between Lorelai and Rory and Victoria notices it.

"What did Jess say?"

"Oh just... nothing really." says Lorelai.

"The usual stuff." adds Rory.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." says Victoria.

They sit in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Right, that's it!" says Lorelai. "I'm over this."

"Over what?"

"This! This silence and tension and unsaid words. Our lives have turned into a lifetime movie and those are things I want to laugh at, not be in. This needs to stop!"

"Mom, you can't just stop our lives."

"Unless you crash the car."

"Good point. Please don't do that." says Rory.

"Hey I have an idea." says Lorelai.

"Any idea is better than crashing the car."

"We should take a trip like a... a road trip! Just the three of us. It would be amazing."

"We're on a road trip to Stars Hollow right now." says Victoria.

"No! A proper long, overnight road trip." says Lorelai. "Rory and I used to go on trips like that when she was younger."

"And one time we stayed in that awful B&B..."

"Yeah! Come on, lets do it!" says Lorelai.

"Where will we go?"

Lorelai taps the side of her nose. "It's a secret. So we'll all be surprised. We'll go where the wind takes us. It's fun!"

"Is it?" Victoria asks Rory.

"If me asking 'Mom, where are we?' for six hours straight is your idea of fun then, yeah it's a blast."

"Well, we're going." says Lorelai.

Lorelai and Rory chatter and bicker about the road trip but Vic doesn't listen. She lies back in her seat and stares out the window, wandering what that phone call was about.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think that phone call was about in the reviews!**


End file.
